General Po
by newguy100
Summary: Po goes to war. Will he win? Will Tigress come and save him? And what will lay ahead? PoXOC turned TiPo in later chapters. :)
1. The Prologue

Chapter 1: The Prologue

**Hey everybody I am back! This is Newguy100 your number one guy on all things related to Kung Fu Panda, the movies, the series, everything. I am so excited to be writing another story. This story will contain graphic war scenes, blood and T rated romance. I am also happy to be working with ShadowTeenGirl again. :) I do not own Kung Fu Panda Dreamworks does. So anyway I hope you enjoy.**

For many years the land of China was in peace the Jin Dynasty was just beginning everyone in China was excited for the new dynasty, many believed it was the start of an era of peace and tranquility but soon darkness would fall about the land as a foreign threat from Mongolia would rise. The Mongol army was said to number in the hundreds of thousands. They would soon set the stage for the worst war in China's history. But how this great army was started was a mystery until it was later discovered that the war started thanks to the actions of one panda.

(Tai Ling's POV)

_Where am I?_

_The last thing I remember is fighting some panda and now I am here in this wasteland!_

Tai Lung growled he was furious, anger that some panda had defeated him. Tai Lung looked at his right arm it was burned severally and his other arm was bleeding. His legs felt sturdy so he decided to walk and so he did and while walking he was clutching his arm. Nightfall soon came so he decided to make camp. Tai Lung tried to field dress his wounds by wrapping them in torn pieces of his clothes but the pain was too much. He sat down by his fire and stared at it._ I should be quite happy to just be alive no one evens knows what happens to someone if the Wushi Finger hold is used on them but now I can make a guess it's just a teleporter. Now all I need to do is figure out where I am and get back to the valley of peace and destroy that panda and finally take my rightful place as the Dragon Warrior!_

Soon Tai Lung fell asleep but was soon awoken by rustling in the bushes Tai Lung stood up and got into a fighting stance ready to kill anything in his path. But suddenly he was knocked out from behind with a blunt object. Tai Lung could feel himself getting dragged by someone. Sometimes he would drift in and out of consciousness to see faint images of what was going on around him the first thing he saw was a large lion dragging him by his foot. The other thing he saw was he was not alone he had a group of about 100 following behind him marching in some kind of formation and that was the last thing he saw before his world went black.

Tai Lung awoke and found himself strapped to a wooden beam in the middle of a large camp. The camp was massive containing more than one thousand tents and crates of supplies shattered around. The wooden beam was right in front of a tent that was larger than the other tents and seemed to look fancier than the others. Then out of nowhere the same lion came from behind and whispered in his ear"Welcome".

Tai Lung growled at the lion and he tried to break free but the ropes were too tight. The lion then stood in front of Tai Lung he was about 6 foot 5 about 380 pounds and he had a scar across his left eye. He was wearing a general's uniform something similar to a general's uniform in the Chinese army but this one was covered in medals.

"So why were you trespassing in our lands!" The lion growled.

"Oh I just thought I would take in the sights" Tai Lung said. Then the lion suddenly grabbed his throat and sneered "If you don't answer I will kill you!" The lion threatened.

"Ok pal I don't know who you are or where I am I just want to get back to China" Tai Lung gasped.

"China" at that very word the lion released Tai Lung's neck and turned his back on him._ Interesting he might be of some use to us_ the lion thought to himself. "Ok cat if you do exactly as I say I will allow you to live and I will give you a officer role in my army if you give me all the information you know about China" The lion offered.

" I would gladly tell you anything you ask but I don't work with people if I don't know there names" Tai Lung said confidently. " My name is Attila the Hun". The lion said with a evil grin.

**Exciting right?! Ok ShadowTeenGirl and I will be working on a new chapter soon but if more people view and review on the chapters the chapters will come faster because we will be more motivated to write more thanks again see you soon.**


	2. Old Dreams

Chapter 2: Old Dreams

**This chapter is from my partner and crime ShadowTeenGirl with some thoughts added in by yours truly hope you enjoy. :)**

(Flash back)  
"Get back here fatty," cackled some older goat kids. They were chasing a young panda boy down an alley way.  
"Go away leave me alone!" yelled the panda boy as he ran. He turned a corner and his eyes widened with terror for it was a dead-end. His chubby frame was to the wall as the goat kids surrounded him.  
"We got you now fatty? Any last words?" asked the leader with a sickening grin.  
"Please don't do this," the boy begged.  
"Get him," the leader said and the others ran at him. But before they could make a move the panda boy heard a roar. He opened his jade eyes and saw a black figure leaping in front of him. Getting a better look he saw the figure was a leopard. A female leopard to be exact and she glared angrily at the goat bullies.  
"Five against one how cowardly," she hissed her voice like ice.  
"What is it to you girlie if we want to pick on fatty we can". Then the goat boy started to look her over."And by the way baby why don't you and me grab some lunch later," the leader said with a wink.  
The female leopard's sapphire green eyes flashed dangerously as she hissed, "I hate those who pick on others for entertainment and I would sooner die then to even associate myself with people like you". Then in a flash she seized the leader by the throat and slammed him into the ground. One goat boy grabbed her while the other was about to hit her.  
"Hey leave her alone!" the panda boy shouted and tackled the goat kid to the ground. While the girl stepped on the goat's foot and slapped him across the face. The others got smart and ran away leaving the panda and the leopard girl alone. "Hey thanks for the help," the panda boy said smiling happily.  
"Don't mention it I just hate bullies is all. By the way my name is Sage what is yours?" she asked now looking at him.  
"Oh I am Po, Po Ping," he said shaking her paw.  
"Nice to meet you," Sage said.  
"You must be new around here I never seen you before," Po said.  
"Yeah me and my mom just moved here mind showing me around?" Sage asked gently.  
"Sure I will be your guide," Po said bowing. Sage let out a laugh making him smile more.  
"Po I think you and I will be great friends," Sage said as she held his paw.

* * *

Years Later  
An eighteen year old Po was serving customers when Sage came running in. "Po, Po I got in, I got in!" she cried. Her eyes sparkled as her smile widened. He saw her happy face and quickly gave the customers their food and asked his dad for a five-minute break. His father Mr. Ping said it was okay and served the remaining customers.  
"Alright Sage what has you gotten in such a happy state?" he asked once they were in his room.  
"I got into the army!" she exclaimed.  
"I am so proud of you Sage!" Po said hugging her.  
"Yes, now I can finally put that Attila the Hun in his grave," Sage said, her eyes flashing dangerously. Attila the Hun was an evil warlord that destroyed Sage's village and killed her father when Sage was but a child. It was her lifelong dream to be a soldier and vanquish the monster for good. Po sensed this and worried about Sage for he cared for her a lot.

* * *

8 minutes later  
"When do you leave?" he asked.  
"Tomorrow morning, there is still time you can come with me. We can be soldiers together and vanquish Attila forever," Sage said her eyes growing big with excitement.  
"Sage you know I can't," Po said frowning. He looked away from her wishing he could go. He had three dreams in his life: One was to learn the secret ingredient to his dad's Secret Ingredient Soup, become a Kung Fu Master and meet the Furious Five, and join the army and fight alongside Sage. Okay technically that was 4 dreams but still he couldn't leave and join the army. His dad needed him to help with the shop and to look after him.  
"Po I understand," Sage said placing a paw on his shoulder. "Just promise me you will look after my mother while I am gone," she said.  
"You have my word," Po said looking at her. "Before you go I do have something for you. It was going to be a birthday present but I really want you to have it," Po said. He went to his desk and pulled out two necklaces. One was a Moon on a silver chain and one was a golden sun on a silver chain. The two necklaces were connected and Po took them apart and placed the moon around Sage's neck. "These necklaces symbolize us you are the moon silent but beautiful and the greatest light against the darkness," he told her.  
"And you are like the sun strong, happy, and is the greatest form of good and light," Sage said crying. "I may not be able to wear this but I will keep it close and wear it when I can," she said.  
"So, will I," Po said. Then he hugged her and said, "Just be careful Sage and come back to me alive".  
"I will try Po and be careful for I love you," she said shedding a tear.  
"I love you too," he said and then they walked outside and she waved good-bye. Po stood there and watched her leave till she was a speck down the road.

Present Day  
"Get ready to feel the thunder!" Po shouted as he side kicked Monkey. While he avoided an attack from Viper and punched Mantis into Crane. Then he saw Tigress lunge at him and he dodged and slammed her into the ground. "Another round won by the Dragon Warrior," Po said happily.  
"Yeah, yeah don't let it get to your head," Mantis mumbled. Crane helped Viper up and Monkey dusted himself off. Po helped Tigress up and bowed to her.  
"Good spar Tigress you almost got me," he said trying to be a good sport.  
"Oh I will get you next time panda," Tigress said smirking as she bowed to him. He smiled lost in her golden eyes and he felt his heart quicken. Ever since he defeated Shen a month ago he felt closer to Tigress and wondered if she felt the same.  
"Students front and center!" Shifu barked. Everyone ran up and got in a straight line. "I have received word that an army general will be coming to visit us so we will be getting this place cleaned up. Po, I want you to cook a very special feast so get in the kitchen you will start immediately," Shifu said.  
"Yes, Master," Po said bowing and ran to the kitchen.  
"The rest of you clean this place up and try to look your best," Shifu said.  
"Yes, Master," they all said and began cleaning.  
"I wonder why an army general would come here?" asked Viper.  
"We will soon find out," Monkey said.

Soon evening came and everyone was lined up straight waiting for the army general. Just then some wolfs wearing white uniforms came and stood on opposite sides of each other blowing golden horns. Then the army general appeared. She was the same height as Tigress but she was a leopard. Her fur was golden like the sun with sapphire green eyes. The leopard's body was athletic and she had a sweet smile. She wore a dark green uniform and had a sword on her right hip. Around her neck was a silver chain with a moon amulet on it.  
Po's eyes widened as he stepped closer. "Sage," he said in amazement. The leopard looked at him and her eyes widened with surprise.  
"Po," she said. They stared at each other for a minute and broke into smiles as they hugged each other tightly. "I missed you so much!" Sage exclaimed.  
"I missed you more!" Po chuckled. The Five including Shifu were beyond shocked.  
"I think they know each other," Crane said.  
"What gave that away?" Monkey asked. Tigress noticed this and glared at Sage wondering how this army general knew her Po and would make sure this general knew who Po belonged too.

**Well Po and Sage are back together but why is she at the Jade Palace and why is Tigress jealous? Find all this and more in the next exciting chapter of General Po. :)**


	3. Why is she here?

Chapter 3: Why is she here?

**Hey there everybody I was just so inspired by ShadowTeenGirl's chapter that I decided to write one of my own at 11:00 at night. I really hope you like it.**

The masters all sat at this large table in the middle of the Hall of Heroes they were enjoying the feast to honor the general that had come and visit them. Everyone was happy and full of joy all except one anger cat in the corner. Tigress had excused herself from the feast for she hated the thought of having to see Po sit next to Sage. She felt so jealous as she watched them from behind a pillar in the back of the hall listening to everything Sage and Po were talking about.

"I am so glad your back Sage" Po said with a mouth full of food.

Sage giggled "I am glad to see you to Po. Wow so you're the Dragon Warrior ha that is so cool how did that happen?" Sage asked.

"Well I climbed a bunch of chairs strapped myself to a chair with fireworks on it and bing bang boom I fell in front of Oogway and he made me the Dragon Warrior right there"Po said jokingly.

"Well that is certainly interesting" Sage said.

"Well how was the army and how did you become a general in only 10 years?" Po asked trying to keep the conversation moving.

"Well Po after I was accepted into the army I was sent to the emperor's palace where I went through basic training. It was hard and brutal all the tests combined your mental and physical abilities one day we had to take an arrow to the foot to know how that would feel like." Sage said. "Owwwwww" Po said. Tigress let a smile run across her face.

"Then after the first few weeks the officers began looking at me more closely and they saw how I was smart and organized. So they offered me a promotion and of course I said yes they made me a Warrant Officer 1 and everyday I would run all the morning drills and procedures. It was a very demanding job. But I made it through, and one day the emperor himself addressed us for our graduation he told us that he was looking for candidates to become his new general. Attila was just beginning his invasion of China at the time and while the old general was patrolling around the great wall he saw grappling hooks fly to the top of the wall and….. Sage stopped there for a moment because the way they described the carnage back at basic was too much for her to think about let alone something she should say in front of Po. Po noticed her nervousness and put his hand on her shoulder which prompted a low growl from Tigress.

"And… you know you don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to" Po said trying to make her feel better.

"And…Sage continued ...he fought valiantly but he was killed in battle. So the officers nominated me and 3 other men for the job. The Emperor gave us only one task. We had to fight each other in a cage. The second the match started the guys decided to gang up on me and I held my own against them I just kept thinking about the time those bullies were trying hurt you Po and the anger it gave me pushed me to beat them. After I had won the emperor gave me the honor of being a Brigadier General and here I am to prove it." Sage ended.

"Wow you are so awesome I am so proud of you" Po said with a smile.

"Thank you Po but speaking of the emperor there is something I must say".Sage said as she stood up with her glass. She clinked her spoon against her glass and the room fell silent and after a long pause Sage began her speech.

"My friends at the Jade Palace it is an honor to be among some of the best Kungfu warriors in all of China. I wish I had come on better times but China is in trouble and I need to deliver this message that the emperor had given me to discuss you with you all". She then pulled out a scroll and opened it and began to read. "Citizens of the Valley of Peace and masters of the Jade Palace this is an urgent message. Attila The Hun and his forces have ravished throughout China, villages have been burned thousands of people have died. I bring this news to the masters of the Jade Palace to give them this order stay out of the war!".

"What!" Shifu exclaimed. "This is an outrage how can he tell us that we can not help China".

" The emperor believes that KungFu is more destruction than it is peace and he doesn't wish for KungFu masters to ruin his reputation so he is sending his army to handle Attila". "You must stay here and protect the Valley of Peace when or if Attila makes it here". And with that Sage dropped back into her seat and gave a sad look to Po.

"I am so sorry" Sage said with a tear in her eye.

The hall was silent no one dared to speak until Master Shifu stood up from his chair and said.

"You and your men General Sage can stay the night and then make your journey back to the emperor in the morning now if you excuse me I must be getting to bed". Everyone followed Shifu's lead and started getting ready for bed. Po offered Sage the spare bedroom next to his but when they got there 4 of Sage's men had already claimed the room.

"Well I guess you can sleep in my room tonight" Po suggested trying to hide a blush.

"I would love to" Sage replied also trying to hide a blush. They entered his room and went to bed.

Across the hall a low growl was heard and the piercing amber eyes of Master Tigress were seen through the crack in door.

**Ohhhhh I'm scared are you tell me in the reviews. Hope you all enjoyed it remember more views and reviews mean more chapters I want this story to be huge. :) Thanks again.**


	4. A friend's request

Chapter Four: A Friend's Request

**Hey there everybody I am so excited to continue this story me and Shadow have worked day and night to get to this point all thanks to your reviews see more reviews the faster these chapters are written. Thanks again to all those who have reviewed so far. :) Anyway on with the show.**

It was the morning after General Sage's arrival and she decided to stay for breakfast but the others made this a opportunity to get to know her better considering they had no time to before or after dinner.

"So General Sage, how do you know our Po?" Viper asked after witnessing the two embrace from earlier.  
"Oh we are old friends," Sage said smiling. Tigress let out a silent growl but no one heard it.  
"It is a true honor to talk to you again General Sage, I also see that we never really gave our self's a proper introduction. So I will start, I am Master Shifu, and these are my students. Master Viper, Master Monkey, Master Crane, Master Mantis and lastly Master Tigress, the leader and my daughter," Shifu said.  
"It is an honor to formally meet all of you, you all look just like the action figures that Po made when we were kids," Sage said bowing to them.  
"Come let's eat some breakfast," Master Shifu said leading them all into the barrack's kitchen. Crane sat by Viper and Mantis sat next to Monkey. Tigress sat by Po but so did Sage. Master Shifu sat at the head of the table and they began to eat.  
"So, General Sage what is it like being a general?" Monkey asked.  
"Yeah and with all due respect I didn't know they had women generals," Crane said nervously. Viper and Tigress gave him odd looks and he hoped he didn't offend them.  
"To answer your question Master Monkey being a general is a great honor. It was tough work one wrong move and someone you know could be killed. And please call me Sage," she replied. "And yes Master Crane it is rare to have a woman general but I was the most skilled fighter and I had to train harder than any soldier and now I have earned the highest honor," Sage said proudly.  
"Sounds like someone else we know," Viper said winking at Tigress.  
"That's my girl," Po said smiling at Sage. Tigress glared as she tightened her grip on her cup till it almost broke.  
"Thanks Po, by the way this food tastes familiar," Sage said sipping the soup.  
"It should be I cooked it," Po said.  
"Of course the Secret Ingredient Soup that you and your dad make but you only make it on special occasions," Sage purred.  
"Yeah meeting an army general classifies as a special occasion," he told her.  
"So, are you the cook here? Because as much as I missed you Po I really need to speak with the Dragon Warrior. I have to tell him something important," Sage said growing serious.  
"Well look no further Sage for I am the Dragon Warrior," Po said smiling wider.  
"So, the rumors were true about you defeating Tai-Lung and Shen?" Sage asked.  
"All true but I didn't do it alone my friends all helped me I couldn't win without them," Po said looking at the Five and Shifu with respect.  
"Well I am so glad you are the Dragon Warrior Po, but may I speak with you in private?" she asked. Everyone looked at them with curious faces as they waited to hear Po's response.  
"Um sure if Master Shifu wouldn't mind?" Po asked.  
"Not at all go to your room if you like," Shifu said and Po bowed and led Sage to his room.  
"Wonder what she needs to ask him?" Crane asked.  
"I don't know hope it isn't bad," Monkey said.  
_This Sage better not try anything,_ Tigress thought as she watched Po and Sage leave the table. Po led Sage to his room and they sat down on his bed.  
"Alright Sage what did you need to ask me?" he said.  
"Okay Po I am getting straight to the point here. I found him Attila the Hun, he is close and he is threatening war on China. My troops and I will hunt him down and bring him to justice. What I am going to ask you will be difficult and I will respect whatever decision you will make," she said standing up to face him. "Po, I want you to be my second in command as we hunt for Attila," she told him.  
"What, you want me to leave the Valley of Peace to join the army with you!?" Po asked in shock.

"Po it's a great idea didn't you remember the emperor's message only his army will be allowed to fight Attila. But if you were to join the army the emperor would have to let you fight." Sage said as a matter of fact. Plus I want the Dragon Warrior on our side for I heard he was the best warrior out there. But to my surprise he is also my closest and dearest friend, remember Po?" she asked revealing her necklace. Po opened his drawer to reveal his necklace and the two necklaces were joined.

"I remember," he said softly. Rubbing the back of his neck he turned away from Sage. One of his dreams was to join the army but he couldn't just leave his friends and his dad. But Attila did cause Sage so much pain. Po often worried that revenge would cloud her judgment and if he went with her then he could keep her balanced like he did when they were children. He faced her and said, "Sage it would be an honor I accept".  
"Oh thank you Po, I knew I could count on you. But we have to leave tonight so let's tell your friends and Master," Sage said. They went back to the dining hall and Sage squealed with excitement. "That is so AWESOME! Yeah you and me fighting like in the good old days this is going to be so great". And with that they embraced in a tight bear hug happy to start there new adventure.

Back at the table everyone had started to get worried, because Po and Sage had been talking for a hour.  
_She better not take Po away, wait what am I thinking of course he would never leave us ever,_ Tigress thought and Sage entered the room and told them everything that was discussed the plan, the loophole in the emperor's order, and so on.

"And I said yes," Po said looking at his friends. They all were shocked and Tigress face fell fighting the fear that was breaking her heart.

"Po are you sure?" Shifu asked.

"Yes Master I need to help Sage," Po said.  
"Very well I approve you may go," Shifu said.  
"Thank you Master, I have to leave tonight I am going to pack," he said.  
"I will meet you outside" Sage said. Po went to his room and the others left to wash the dishes and the kitchen. Tigress instead went to Po's room to talk him out of this.  
"Po, you can't go," she said entering his room.  
"Tigress please go I need to pack," he said not looking at her.  
"No I am not leaving. You have to stay here we are a team we need you," Tigress said. She wanted to grab him and hold him close and to tell him that she loved him. Then he would stay by her side where he belonged.  
"Look Ti, I know you are worried but I have to go this it's a private matter," Po explained.  
"Then allow me to go with you," Tigress said firmly.  
"No," Po said quickly looking up at her. He was worried that if she did go he would be worried about protecting both her and Sage. Po knew that they could handle themselves but he cared a lot about Tigress like he was in love with her. He had a huge crush on her since he was a kid and to lose her or Sage would be unbearable. "The village needs you here," he said more gently.  
"The village needs you too," Tigress cried now getting angry. "Why do you want to go join the army? You never wanted to go before," she said.  
"Your wrong I did want to go before but I had my dad to think of so I stayed," Po said.  
"You still have him to think about what has changed?" she demanded.  
"Sage needs me more right now. Look Tigress I am coming back I promise," Po told her. He tried to hug her but she stepped back with tears in her eyes.  
"Just like you came back from the dead?" she asked bitterly.  
"Ti," he said gently.  
"No go to the army Po, apparently this Sage girl is more important than us," Tigress said storming out of his room and slamming the door to her room. He heard her sobs and he frowned as he joined Sage outside. His goodbyes were quick and he didn't know it but a pair of golden eyes were watching him.  
_I can't lose him and I won't lose him. I will protect you Po even if you don't know it,_ Tigress thought and thought of a plan to protect Po without him knowing.

**What will Tigress do? How will Po handle a war situation tune in next time and keep reviewing peace. :)**


	5. Basic Training

Chapter 5: Basic Training

**Hey there everyone I am back and I am here to make a quick little note before we start the next chapter I understand that there have been some complaints about how Attila the Hun was defeated by the Romans and let me politely say that I know that all of that is true historically but I believe that he was one of the best military leaders in world history and that is why I am including him in this story. Anyway enough of my ranting hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

Sage and Po were nearly at the end of their journey. They had walked for 3 days and 3 nights to reach the emperor's palace. Po cheered because he was excited that they made it there and he was really tired from the long trip. The palace itself looked more like a army base than a palace it had armed guards at every entrance and all along the massive walls that loomed over the landscape. The guards saw Po and Sage and they pointed their arrows at them Po was scared to be fired upon but Sage was calm and she removed her cloak which revealed her general's uniform the men immediately put their arrows away and raised the gate and Po and Sage walked into the fortress. Everywhere Po looked he saw soldiers marching, eating, training, or sharpening their swords for the coming battle. In the middle of the base was a spiral structure that Po knew had to be the palace for it was made up of large white stones and had the emperor's symbol (which was the yin and yang symbol) on a banner that draped over the one and only window at the top. Po was amazed by the way the soldiers acted when Sage would walk by. Immediately when they entered the base he heard a wolf shout attention really loud. The soldiers then stood up straight and they saluted her while they made their way through the base. They finally made their way to a tent near the palace, it was bigger than the thousands of other tents that Po saw on the way in. Inside the tent he saw weapons, maps, charts, and a couple of beds.

"Well Po this is where you and I will be staying the whole time you're here" Sage said with a grin.

"This place is awesome!" Po said as he began to wander around the tent looking at all of Sage's things.

"Yeah just please don't touch anything they're pretty strict with people breaking things" Sage said matter of factly.

"So what do I do now?" Po asked.

"Well in the morning you will report to the enlistment tent and sign up then you will be sent outside the fortress to train under Sergeant Butch there he will put you through basic training. Which is a 12 week training course to strengthen you both body and mind but I must warn you Po the army is a strict and scary place. In your first few weeks they're goal the whole time will be to break you down until your mind and willpower are gone then they will rebuild you into a stronger soldier but until then they will say and do anything to make you cry, bleed, or want to quit. Are you sure you are ready for this Po?" Sage asked concerned for Po's safety.

"Yeah I'll be fine if I can handle Shifu and his training how hard can basic training be" Po said confidently.

" Ok Po well I won't be able to help you from this point on but I will give you everything you will need for basic including your uniform." Sage said as she pulled out a large shirt and pants that seemed like they would fit Po.

"When did you have time to make these before you left?" Po asked. Sage blushed because she wasn't expecting him to ask that question.

"Well Po I always had this dream that you and I would be in the army together and fight for the emperor and I have had this dream since you and I met all those years ago" Sage lied well it wasn't a full lie but she wasn't being completely honest with him.

"Ok I was just curious" Po said as he took the uniform from Sage and looked at it. The uniform was a typical army uniform except it had Po's last name printed on the right side.

"What's this for?" Po asked pointing at his last name.

"It's how the commanders will address you in the army you are addressed by your rank or your last name. And I am glad that you asked that because that reminds me I need to tell you exactly what to do to survive basic training and become a real soldier". Sage said seriously.

"Ok doesn't sound too hard so how much is there to know." Po asked, he would soon regret that.

(5 hours later)

"And that is everything you need to know about the army and how to behave while in the army" Sage concluded.

"Oh my god! I am so tired and oh no I need to be up in 3 hours" Po whined.

"Get used to that cadet now get some shut eye" Sage ordered.

Po crawled into his bed and tried to get some sleep but when he finally got comfortable a trumpet blared throughout the base. Po woke up in shock but it was thanks to Sage's advice that he immediately got into his uniform which fitted him perfectly and he began to run to the enlistment tent. Po finally reached the enlistment tent which was a small tent that only had a desk and a chair in it. There Po saw a goat sitting at the desk and he immediately reported in.

"Sir Private Ping reporting for duty sir" Po said while giving the goat a quick salute.

"Oh you're the new guy" The goat said rather bitterly.

"Yes sir that's me" Po said feeling very self conscious.

"Ok we'll meet Sargent Butch outside the palace walls, you will hand him this sheet of paper there you will receive your locker. Enjoy basic training," The goat responded with a evil grin as he held out a slip of yellow paper.

"Sir thank you sir" Po said as he grabbed the paper and exited the tent. He ran as fast as his legs could take him then after he left the base he saw a large mass of figures in the distance. Po assumed that they were his platoon so he kept on running.

As Po approached his squad he saw a rhino who was a good two feet taller than him and if Po would of had to describe him in one word it would be tough. He towered over his men with a menacing glare and a evil smile. His voice boomed over the land terrifying everything in earshot. He stood in his army uniform cladded in medals and awards he had received from previous encounters. But his experience was better seen through his battle scars on his face, his face scarred and burned with one scar overlaying perfectly over his left eye and yet his eye appeared undamaged. Braving his way through Po reported in.

"Sir Private Ping reporting for duty sir" Po said saluting his superior waiting for him to salute back. But he didn't salute back in fact Sargent Butch's anger grew and grew at the very sight of the panda.

"Put your arm down maggot and get in formation!" Sergeant Butch roared.

Po scrambled into place and waited in anticipation for what his sergeant had to say.

"Alright cadets I am here to welcome you to hell or in other words the emperor's army you all come from different walks of life but all of you are going to receive the worst treatment you have ever endured. Imagine the worst pain you have ever had in your life then times it by 1000 that is what is going to happen to you… on the first day! Most of you won't even SURVIVE through basic and be sent back to your villages in pieces!" Sergeant Butch said ending his rant.

Po raised his hand.

"Sir what are we having for lunch sir?" Po asked.

"Did I tell you could speak fatty! And for you there is no lunch now drop and gimme 50!" Butch yelled at Po.

Po began his push ups while the Sergeant continued.

"Time to begin! We will see how you all fair" Butch said as he lowered his head to look straight into Po's eyes.

"And how many will fail" Butch ended with a sinister grin.

For there drill they stood at attention for 3 hours baking in the hot sun Po almost passed out from dehydration. But that was only the first part of his day.

The physical test was a 5 mile run, a 100 meter swim, 100 curl ups and pushups, and finally "The Pit". The pit was a hole about 50 feet wide and a 100 feet deep two cadets would be thrown into the pit and forced to fight until one of the cadets surrendered or was knocked out. Po was the first in the pit and after all that running and such he was wiped out he had no energy and was unprepared for a fight. _How am I going to get out of this I am too tired to even move how am I suppose to defend myself_. Po thought as the other cadet was thrown into the pit. The cadet was a large wolf about Po's size and weight. Even with Po's kung fu skills he was unable to send a single blow to his opponent and he was soon grabbed by his ears and hurled out of the pit bleeding and disoriented.

"Did you have fun Dragon Warrior?" Sergeant Butch chuckled.

"How did you know who I was?" Po asked in barely a whisper.

"You threw my brother in prison perhaps you remember him his name was Hundun. And I will break you panda you are nothing but a fat loser who will never amount to anything. You have a lot to prove and so far I am disappointed that the Dragon Warrior was so weak and pathetic you are done for the day fatty go cry to your friend she's the only one you have" Butch said as he laughed at the panda. Po picked himself off the ground and ran with tears in his eyes.

It was soon night time and Sage had dinner already set up for Po when he would return. She had her back turned when she heard the flap of her tent open she turned and saw Po but she could barely recognize him. He had one of his arms in a splint and he had his ears wrapped in bandages and blood soaked bandages covered his arms and chest. Sage ran to Po.

"Po what happened" Sage said her fear growing. Po was silent he simply stepped pass Sage and sat down on his bed. Sage sat next to him holding his good arm in her hands.

"I didn't know this would happen I am so sorry Po" Sage said with tears threatening to leave her eyes. Po saw her sadness and said.

"Sage….. I can't do it." Po said dragging ever word out.

"What?"Sage said confused.

"My drill sergeant is literally out to get me and I have no way of fighting it and this was just the first day of my 12 weeks how am I possibly going to do this?!" Po said with his head down. Sage's mind was racing she couldn't see Po like this she cared about him to much to see him in this much pain so Sage released his arm wrapped her arms around his neck, looked deep into his eyes and planted a kiss on his lips. Po was shocked to say the least but he didn't fight it instead he wrapped his good arm around her waist and deepened the kiss. When they soon released for air Sage touched her forehead to his forehead.

"Po you don't have to do this alone I have loved you since the moment that you and I met all those years ago and I promise you I will pull some strings and allow you to train with me" Sage said fearing his reaction hoping that he would feel the same way. Po was shocked he had gone through his whole life being hated by the other kids in the village and even Shifu most of the time and now he had some one who cared about him more then a friend he dreamed of this moment and he was having a hard time putting how he felt into words. But four words crossed Po's mind as he looked lovingly into Sage's eyes.

"I love you too." Po said as he blushed a deep crimson. Sage couldn't be more happy she hugged him. Po winced from the pain of Sage accidentally bumping against his bad arm. Sage then ended he hug and was sadden to have hurt her Po.

"Po you can't train with Butch it's to dangerous you could get yourself killed and I will not lose you." Sage said as she started to cry. Po cupped her cheek and brushed away the tears.

"Sage I need to do this. I need to stay with Sergeant Butch because I know that the Dragon Warrior does not take the easy way out. But I am so glad that you care about me so greatly and I promise to not fail you" Po said confidently.

"Ok Po it's your choice" Sage said as she pulled her head into his chest.

"I'll be fine Sage" Po said as he stroked Sage's head. Sage and Po soon went to bed wrapped in each others arms waiting for another big day.

**Well I hope you all enjoyed this really long chapter and I am sorry it took so long but I have a ton of school work to do and so little time so it will be a while for the next chapter but I will try my best also please reviews keep me going and with everything in my life right now I need them to help keep me up also they help the story. I wanted to thank all my followers and friends for being so supportive. You rock ShaodowTeenGirl and XEternalDarkX. :)**


	6. Tigress's Journey

Tigress's Journey

**Ok sorry guys both me and Shadow have been very busy but I hope this makes up for it. Enjoy! :)**  
After Po left with Sage, Tigress became furious. Everyone could tell she was deeply upset but only Viper could understand why. Tigress was in the training hall tears streaming down her face. Seeing Po leave with Sage made her want to scream. How dare he leave them behind! It wasn't fair Po was her friend and partner in Kung Fu. But suddenly this Sage girl shows up and Po walks out on them to join the army. And not once did he ever say he wanted to join the army! All he talked about since he got to the Jade Palace was Kung Fu and training with her and the others.  
Then Sage, a girl Po never mentioned strolls in and takes Po away from them, from her. Her claws came out as she slashed at the dummy in front of her placing the image of Sage on the dummy. Tears stung her face as worry consumed her. She almost lost Po not once but twice in Gongmen City. He survived and they went home. Everything was supposed to go back to normal instead he gets taken away and she had no way of protecting him.

"Po, why did you leave us, why did you leave me?" she asked sadly tears streaming down her face.

"Tigress," Viper said slowly slithering up to her.

"What do you want Viper?" Tigress mumbled trying to regain her composer .

"I wanted to see if you were okay?" she asked.

"Oh I am just perfect; my best friend who I almost lost not once but twice is off in the army with some other female cat I never heard of before. Chasing a dream he never told any of us about and could be in mortal danger at this very moment. So, yeah I am just fine!" Tigress snapped all the while maintaining a sarcastic tone in her voice. Viper wasn't at all phased by Tigress's outburst in fact she expected it.

"You could have offered to go with him," she said.

"Don't you think I know that? I asked him but he refused my help and he said this was a private matter!" Tigress snapped.

"Maybe he just didn't want any of us to get hurt. I mean come on Tigress you know Po, if he had to choose between one of us getting hurt or himself getting hurt. You know he would choose himself to be harmed instead of us," Viper said calmly.

"And what gives him that right to make that decision for us?! He is our friend and I-um I mean we need him. Doesn't he know how much we care and want to protect him?" Tigress asked.

"I am sure he knows that. And that is why he is doing this mission solo," Viper said.

"I can't stand this Viper, after Gongmen City I never allowed Po out of my sight. I was so worried Shen would return and kill Po or he would be taken him from us again. I need him here, I need to see that he is alive and safe," she said softly.

"You love him," Viper said. Tigress froze shocked by her words. "Oh don't play dumb Tigress, I have spent many years with you and ever since Po came you changed. It was the little things at first but I remembered when Po was about to get married, how hurt you looked. You literally had to put your claws into the chair and wrapped your tail around your mouth to keep yourself from protesting the wedding," Viper said.

"I thought no one saw me do that," Tigress said.

"Oh I did and how jealous you were when you heard Song kissed Po, how angry you were. For weeks you kept punching the dummies and pretending they were Song, I heard you mutter her name during training. Face it Tigress, you have it bad for Po," Viper said. Tigress wanted so bad to deny it but she eventually took a big breath and decided to be honest.

"Okay so I love Po, but how can I protect him if I am here and he is faraway?" Tigress asked.

"Easy I managed to track my older sister who is dating a soldier in the war. He says their training camp is just a day's journey from here. I have a map and all you have to do is go and keep Po safe," Viper said handing her a map.

"Thanks but I can't enlist: one I am no soldier and two Po would spot me in a heartbeat and tell me to go on home," Tigress said.

"I have a plan for that too, the Gem of Transformation. You can transform into anyone and here is a transcript and letter to be enlisted. I found a way for you to be the highest ranking next to Sage's as I could get so you could be with Po, so you can be closer to Po," Viper said handing her the papers and a blue gem.

"Wow Viper thanks, I owe you big," Tigress said hugging her.

"Just be careful, and bring Po and yourself home safely," Viper said.

"Tell Shifu I went up to the mountains to master inner peace and I will be gone a while," Tigress said.

"You got it," Viper said. Tigress headed to her room to pack and soon headed off to find Po.

* * *

"Alright ladies, run faster!" Butch barked. Po was running at top speed breathing heavily and sweating like a pig.

"Run faster fatty, you call yourself the Dragon Warrior, I call you pathetic!" Butch roared.

A few weeks had pasted since 'The Pit' experience that Po soon recovered from and he started to push himself being motivated by his father back home who sent a mountain of letters whenever he could and his new girlfriend Sage back at camp. He had become a master of drill and he was awarded by General Sage for having the cleanest locker in his battalion and eventually Po was able ignore mot of Butch's insults but the second he would talk about Sage and making rude sarcastic jokes about there relationship it was the only other time Po remembered when he wanted to knock out someone.

They were finally at the halfway point of there training otherwise known as 'Beast Week' the toughest week in all of basic training. Where they were to pass the Basic Marksmanship Qualification Course and the Fit to Win Obstacle Course. Po's platoon was training for that very course building there endurance in what Sargent Butch called a 'Fun Run' which usually was a 3 mile made the mistake of running with his men. Butch was so focused on making Po's time in the army as horrible as possible he never saw the root that was sticking up from the ground.

"Sir, watch out!" another soldier said. But it was too late; Butch had tripped and fell down the hill hitting some large stones along the way. Finally he slammed into the trunk of a Ironwood tree. Po slid on down the hill and was able to pull Butch back up.  
"Get some help, and hurry!" Po shouted. The doctors came and concluded that Butch had five broken ribs, a concussion, a broken horn, leg, and arm. In short he could not stay in the army he was put on disability and forced back to his home town.  
"This is horrible I will have to send for someone to replace Butch," Sage said.  
"It will be okay Sage," Po said hugging her. He didn't like Butch but deep down Po respected him because in the end Po made some major improvements with marksmanship and his strength and endurance he felt stronger and looked stronger they he ever dreamed he would be and for that he felt grateful of Sargent Butch for pushing him to do his best and because of that he was hoping that he would be okay. Later that night a mysterious stranger walked through the camp and people stared.  
"Halt state your business," said an officer pointing his arrow at the stranger.  
" Lower your weapons,What is going on?" Sage asked as she walked up to see a stranger. The stranger pulled down his hood and revealed a snow white male tiger with golden eyes. He was a few inches taller then Sage and had a large muscular built.  
"I am 2nd Lieutenant Lee, I was sent to join your squadron," the male tiger said saluting.  
"Are you the replacement for Butch?" Sage asked.  
"Yes, yes I am ma'am," Lee said with a firm tone.  
"Wow that was fast I am General Sage, welcome to the army Lieutenant Lee," Sage said. In the darkness Lee saw Po and smiled a secret smile.  
"Thank you ma'am I think I am going to be quite happy here," he said with a grin.

**Ohhhh this is going to be good Po is almost done with basic training and now with this new stranger he will learn more then he hoped from Butch. And I would like to thank my partner ShadowTeenGirl for writing this chapter and after finals and during Christmas break I will write a new chapter Thanks again you guys and please review. (You all know why! :))**


	7. The Road To War

Chapter 7: The Road to War

**This chapter is written by yours truly I hope you all enjoy it and I hope you all review and post to my new forum I made for TiPo and whether or not it is the right thing to do or whatever anyone else thinks my opinion s well known on the matter already.**

Po was shocked to say the least his platoon sergeant was severely wounded and now he had a new commanding officer and Po was scared out of his mind. Sage could see that he was nervous so she decided that tonight she would try and calm him down.

"Po darling are you okay?" Sage said as she looked over the panda.

"Yeah I'm fine kitten it's just I'm worried what if Lee is a worst leader then Butch it's got me a little paranoid is all," Po said as he stared into Sage's eyes.

"You know Po my offer stills stands about you finishing your training with me it would be fun and…," Sage said as she got closer to Po.

"It would give us more time together," Sage purred as she embraced him. Po hugged back running his hands along her back making Sage purr even louder. They soon began to kiss slowly at first but building into more passionate kisses at the end. They broke for air because Po felt that there was something he had to say.

"Sage like I said I appreciate the offer but if Sargent Butch can do this to me," Po said as he gestured to his body. As Po continued on Sage's mind, and eyes were somewhere else .Sage had to admit Po had changed dramatically since his first day of training they even had to order him a smaller uniform because he had lost a lot of weight his chest was more definite and it stuck out more yet his abs were a rock solid straight line. Po's arms had grew in size his sleeves barely containing his biceps, and his large shoulder muscles. Sage had to admit the more training Po went through the more stronger and the more handsome he became. Sage had been too busy ogling Po like a little school girl to hear the rest of the conversation.

"Sage earth to Sage," Po said waving his hand over Sage's eye's.

" Ha what?" Sage said confused on where they left off.

"My eyes are up here Sage," As Po gestured to his looked up.

" Excuse me" she said with a deep crimson blush "What were you saying?" Sage asked.

"I said I appreciate what you're trying to do for me but this is something I have to do for myself I need to be able to know that when or if we go into battle I will able to protect not just China or The Valley of Peace but you as well" Po said as he cupped Sage's chin.

"Oh Po you always know just what to say" Sage said as she gave him another kiss.

They soon broke for air and were surprised to see Lieutenant Lee standing inside their tent. Both Sage and Po blushed wildly and Sage grew incredibly anger wondering how much of their conversation he heard.

" You could have knocked or reported in or something!" Sage yelled embarrassed to see her officers see her like this. Lee stared at Sage and Po with a disgusted look but he immediately regained his composure.

"I bring a message from the Emperor himself scouts have located Attila's army just outside the city of Yanjing he commands you and your forces to move out by morning" Lee said in a serious manner.

"Ready the men we leave at 0600, and send this message throughout base were going to war" Sage said.

" But ma'am most of the men are still in basic including Private Po how can you send them into battle with no combat experience?" Lee said concerned for his men and Po.

" Combat experience comes from battle my order stands ready the men and make ready the supplies and cannons then stand by for further orders," Sage said calmly.

"Yes ma'am right away ma'am" Lee said as he left to tell the men.

"Well that was awkward" Po said as he just stared at the floor.

"It's ok Po that won't happen again and I know you and the men still need training but orders are orders and you and the men are just going to have to be trained in the field but I know my big strong Dragon Warrior will be unstoppable" Sage said confidently.

"Ok kitten if you believe in me then that's good enough for me" Po said as he got ready for bed. Po and Sage shared the same bed that night wrapped in each other's arms hoping it would not be the last time then would be together.

Lee got back to his tent it was an officer's tent but it wasn't as big as Sage's. But lucky for Tigress it was bigger then her room at the Jade Palace. When she took off her necklace that had the transformation gem on it she changed back to her original form. And the first thing she did was throw up outside her tent sickened to see Sage and Po kissing and at the same time it broke her heart. She cried that night with that nightmarish image burned into her brain. She was sad and hurt but her mission now was to protect Po but in the back of her mind she still loved him and was willing to do anything for him to say that he loved her back.

Morning came and the men were ready. It was 0600, 35 degrees outside and Sage stood in front of her men as she marched them on a long trek to Yanjing. Which proved to be one heck of a challenge her first problem was lugging 50 of her cannons from the fort to Yanjing to offer artillery support for her men. The problem was solved when 3 battalions offered to drag the cannons through the mountains but the mountains also were a challenge to the new general she had no idea that the only road leading to and from Yanjing was a one lane road that stretched on for miles often used by merchant carts and passers bys that had to be "moved" in order for the company to move forward. Sage and the men soon grew tired and cold so they decided to make camp just 50 miles from the city it would take them only a day's travel to reach the city.

"Once we get out of these mountains the city should be right ahead" Sage said reassuring her men that there struggles would not last long. The men had their down time where they huddled around campfires and ate there M. ' and spoke of their triumphs in previous wars and battles taking trophies, killing many men, and more importantly protecting the one thing they were fighting for their families and loved ones. And all the talk from the men brought great pain to Sage because she lost her father thanks to Attila and his men. Sage had to relive that painful memory all over again as she sat in her tent.

(Flashback)

Sage was only 5 years old. She was playing out in the fields with her friends then she heard her parents call her into dinner. She ran as fast as her little legs could take her stumbling along the way and when she was home her father was at the door. Sage's father was a great military leader he was a 3 star general and the Emperor's right hand man on foreign affairs. He lifted Sage up and brought her inside. They stood by the dinner table then he looked at Sage's hands, they were cupped together.

"What do you have there Sage?" Her father said curiously.

"I caught a butterfly!" Sage said with glee, and as she said it she opened her hands to reveal a blue wing butterfly. It flew around the house and then out the window.

"Oh butterfly go bye bye" Sage said sad to see her butterfly friend leave.

"It's ok sweetheart you'll catch another one soon enough" her father said as they sat down to eat. Sage soon went to sleep after dinner but was immediately awoken by her mother and a really bright light.

"What's going on mommy?" Sage said as her fear grew.

"We have to leave sweetheart it's not safe here" Sage's mother said as she picked her up and ran towards the front door. She then met up with Sage's father at the front of the house. Sage knew there was a problem because her father had drawn his sword he only drew his sword in case of emergencies.

"We have to leave now!" Sage's father yelled as he led them into the woods. Sage looked over her mother's shoulder and saw a horrible sight. There village and there home were on fire and all she saw were dark figures yipping and howling there way towards them.

Sage's mother and father ran through the woods as fast as they could. But then Sage's mother tripped over a rock dropping Sage. Sage's father helped his wife off the ground only to hear the sounds of armor clinking and feet stomping on the dead leaves of the forest. It was very dark but with his night vision he saw his enemies coming and knew he didn't have enough time so he made a decision.

"Go Martha take our child and run as fast as you can I will hold them off now go!" Sage's father ordered as Sage's mother picked up Sage who was now crying because she was skinned up from the fall. Sage was barely able to see her father in the distance but from what she could see he was making quick work of his attackers slicing and dicing his way through and her hope grew that he would be able to regroup with them but her hope was soon destroyed as a large lion stood behind her father with a 4 foot sword and speared her father right through the back and out through the chest. "Daddy!" Sage cried.

(Present Time)

She knew for a fact that Attalia was responsible for her father's death and she would avenge her father and her village even if it killed her. The flashback brought to many feelings and pain and she soon went to find Po to comfort her through the long cold night.

* * *

Po was talking to Lee hoping to get to know him better.

"So how long have you been in the army?" Po asked.

"oh what is it 15 years now" Lee lied.

"You seem like a really cool guy I know a girl that would be perfect for you she's hardcore, tough, strong, and beautiful" Po said.

"You must be talking about Master Tigress?" Lee asked.

"Yep that's right. You heard of her?"Po asked.

"Yes I have and I have even heard rumors that you liked her" Lee said with a chuckle.

"Well I did have a crush on her for a long time but eventually I realized that I wasn't her type and I moved on" Po admitted.

"Well how could you know if you weren't her type if you didn't tell her that you had feelings for her?" Lee said confused.

"Well it's complicated, she's a hardcore warrior and I am well a goof" Po said.

"Well look at you now your not a goof and you aren't as fat as I heard you were. You seem like the type of guy she would want. And the next time you talk to her just tell her how you feel you might be surprised by her answer" Lee said while giving him a nice slug to the shoulder.

"Thanks sir for the advice I am glad to have a friend like you" Po said.

"Your welcome Po and please call me Lee" Lee said.

" Po" Sage said from behind. Po turned to see Sage's expression she looked like she was about to cry.

"What happened?" he asked. "Are you hurt?" he said with his concern growing.

"No Po I am not hurt but I really need you right now can you stay at my tent tonight"Sage said. But before Po could even speak Lee spoke up.

"Ma'am you know the rules no Non-NCO's in the general's living quarters no exceptions" Lee said happy to have read those long and boring manuals Viper gave him.

Sage was saddened and ran back to her tent sobbing loudly.

"What did you do that for Lee you really hurt her feelings! I hope you don't get court marshalled for this!" Po said anger that Lee had hurt Sage's feeling.

"Sorry Private but in the army rules are rules no exceptions" Lee said with a glum face.

Po stormed to his tent anger at Lee and waiting to see Sage in the morning.

Lee went back to his tent and Tigress became herself again.

" Now all I need to do is cause a little bit more separation and drama than Po will be all mine" Tigress said happy to complete the first stage of her plan.

**Now I know that Tigress is doing some pretty messed up things. But she loves Po and all she wants is for him to be safe and yes she is pushes things pretty far but her heart at least is in the right place. Next Chapter the Battle of Yanjing who will win what will happen? Review and Tune into the next amazing chapter of General Po! :)**


	8. The Battle Of Yanjing

Chapter 8: The Battle of Yanjing

**Hello there I am back. And I have a warning with this next chapter there is blood gore and violence in this chapter so be aware. And don't forget to review so thank you again for choosing my story to read. Newguy100 :)**

The sun had rose over the mountains casting a large shadow over the camp. Sage and her men were on the march they could see the city from there hillside command post. The city was mostly a large urban area with many shops and factories in the distance Attila planned to capture the city so he could use the town's foundries and resources to craft more weapons for his army. Sage had sent out two teams of scouts the night before to help seek intelligence on their enemy's position and how large there opposing forces would be. One team returned.

"Where is Bravo Company? They were suppose to return" Sage said confused on why the scouts hadn't returned.

"We don't know where they are ma'am but we know that Attila's army is 3 clicks north of the town there appear to be 5 whole companies waiting but past Intel shown that this part of his army is under the command of a new general he is said to be just as effective and deadly in combat as Attila." The officer said concluding his report.

"Were you able to grab any information about this new general?" Sage asked.

"No ma'am" The officer responded

"Good work major now return to base we need to lead our army into a full scale invasion on the town occupying every house and shop so we can use the town to then spread out and reinforce the outer defenses of the city before night fall" Sage said as she saluted her fellow officer and went to inform the men. The men soon were in the fields outside of the command center standing in there formations. Sage marched her troops into the town hoping to not find too much opposition.

Po was scared and excited at the same time it was his first chance to live his dream of serving in the Emperor's army. But he was mostly scared, he had made a lot of friends while he was in basic and he hoped with all his heart that they would be ok. But Po's real concern was Sage. Po didn't want Sage to get hurt but with herself in front of 100 people and Po standing back in the reserve division it worried him that if anything were to happen he wouldn't be there for her. But he continued to march his hand on his sword ready to pull it out at the first sign of danger.

When they entered the city limits all the villagers recognized the emperor's symbol on the soldier's uniforms and flags and were given instance relief they were afraid of Attila's wrath and were thankful they had the army to help them. Little kids would look from there houses and then run to the streets ready to embrace the troops with open arms. Some of the soldiers stopped marching and requested that everyone stay in there homes. Other soldiers pulled candy out of there packs and handed them to the kids warning them to stay villagers listened and the town was seized up. The soldiers then broke formation and they searched from street to street,alley to alley, and block after block scanning the area for hostiles. Sage and her commands were able to make it to the border of the city and they began construction of trenches and traps to stop the enemy in there tracks. The defenses were set and Lee's reserve decision was given the job of night time patrols .

"Wow this is the first town I have seen other than the valley and Gongmen City" Po said to Lieutenant Lee who volunteered to accompany Po on his patrol.

"Yeah this place is pretty nice and that's why we can't allow it to fall into Attila's hands" Lee said piggybacking on Po's energy.

"Yeah" Po said as they continued walking. Lee and Po then heard a loud roar coming from the distance Po immediately remembered the sound as cannon fire. Lee and Po immediately ran back to base informing Sage of the cannons.

" Men form up along the trench line and don't fire until I tell you" Sage ordered as the men rushed to there battle stations. Up on nearby hill a tall dark figure watched the Emperor's army get into position.

"Oh ho ho how cute there going to defend themselves. Now to satisfy for lust for blood" Tai Lung said as his roared loudly signaling his men to attack.

Sage, Po and Lee heard the roar and they raised there bows to the mountains. Sage then saw troops coming from the forest: rhinos, gorillas, and wolfs charging there defenses.

"Cannons… aim for the hill…..ready...aim...FIRE! Sage ordered as 50 cannons bombarded the hillside, tearing the enemy to shreds. The booms of the cannons were as loud as the screams from the wounded soldiers that cried out as the shrapnel from the cannon balls tore through there flesh and bones. Only a few lucky ones were able to reach the line and even fewer got beyond the traps. The hillside was covered in red and scattered limbs. Sage then ordered her men to take the hill and Po and the men roared as they forced there way up the hill having no traction on the blood soaked slope. With all the trees on the hill it was hard to see a foot in front of yourself without seeing a tree being in the way.

"We have you now!" Tai Lung yelled from the treetops

"Archers fire!" he commanded his men soldiers popped out from there hidey holes and from the tops of trees and began firing on Sage's men burying many under a sheet of arrows.

"Ambush find cover!" Lee ordered. Everyone found cover in the trees and the jagged rocks that crowded the cliffs. From behind his cover Po recognized Tai Lung up in a tree he dropped his bow and drew his sword.

"Tai Lung! I can't believe you're even alive! Your Attila's new general!" Po growled as his anger grew.

"That's right Dragon Warrior and I plan to kill you and anyone who stands in my way!" Tai Lung growled as he drew his sword and leap from the tree.

Lee was fighting off Tai Lung's men only to see a lone archer sneak up behind Po. _Po is too busy with Tai Lung he won't see the archer coming!_ Lee thought to himself. Lee did the only thing he could think of, he ran to Po massacring everything in his. Po and Tai Lung crossed swords the sparks grinding off the blades and the force from the swings created there own sound waves. Po's senses were immediately triggered as he saw the archer behind him his arrow drawn. He was cornered and the archer released his arrow and Tai Lung took another swing at Po. Po knew he was doomed until he saw a white figure jump in front of him taking the arrow with him. Lee collapsed on the ground laying on his back looking at the arrow in his side the pain was unbearable but he knew he did the right thing. Po reacted quickly grabbing his bow from the ground taking and taking shot to the archer's head killing him instantly Sage and Tai Lung immediately called for a retreat at the same time and the forces retreated grabbing as many wounded as they could. Po grabbed Lee and carried him to camp where he could get proper attention.

When they finally got back to camp. The wounded were being treated in a local hospital in the town and Po and Sage went to visit Lee to see how he was recovering. It had be a gory bloody battle Sage had lost 200 men and had 150 wounded and had 20 missing from the reconnaissance team. They made there way to his room and saw that he was in his bed with bandages on his side and leg.

"I heard what you did Lee for Po and I am eternally grateful and I wanted to thank you for your service so I am honoring you with the medal of valor award" Sage said with a grin.

"That's nice and all but I am just happy that Po is safe" Lee said looking at Po.

"Nonsense you earned it now if you just remove your necklace I can bestow this honor upon you" Sage said.

" No please don't I don't deserve it" Lee insisted.

" What are you talking about of course you do!" Po said as he suddenly removed the necklace from his neck.

"No please No!" Lee said but it was too late Tigress had already turned back into her real form. Sage dropped the medal in shock and Po just stood there with his jaw hitting the floor.

"Tigress!" Po yelled.

"Hello Po,Sage are you happy to see me?" Tigress asked as she gave them a nervous grin.

**Wow shocking right?! So what will happen next your going to have to guess in the reviews and talk in my new forum about how you think about this turn of events and I am happy to accept any ideas or suggestions you guys have and if your idea is good I will add it to one of my chapters I hope to make this story at least 20 chapters so I need ideas. Thanks again Newguy100 :)**


	9. Confessions

Chapter Nine: Confessions

This chapter will blow your mind enjoy!

"Master Tigress, what are you doing here? Actually a better question is how did you get here?!" Sage demanded. Her face full of shock as was Po's. Tigress was about to tell Sage that she didn't need to explain herself but then Po's face became serious. He gently led Tigress away from Sage to a spot only a few feet away.

"Ti, I really don't know why you are here and I really don't think I want to know. Just go home," Po said.

"What!?" Tigress asked in utter shock. She risked everything to protect him and he wanted her to go home. Well no way was she doing that. "No way Po, I came here to keep you safe," she said firmly.

"I didn't ask for your help," Po reminded her sharply. Tigress's eyes narrowed as she made a fist.

"If it wasn't for me, you would have been killed. I took a arrow for you and now I will forever have this scar on my side," Tigress said sharply. Po looked away closing his eyes for a few minutes. _I have got to get her to leave. I will be too busy protecting Sage, and I can't let Tigress get hurt she is my best friend, Po thought to himself._

"Okay I will admit you did save me so, I am grateful for that. But I need to handle this mission alone. Now please Tigress go home," Po said to her.

"I am not leaving you Po, I almost lost you twice in Gongmen I will be damned if I lose you again. The only way I am leaving is if you come with me," Tigress said firmly folding her arms.

"I can't do that Tigress, Sage needs me," Po said.

"I need you too!" Tigress shouted.

"Please keep your voice down," Po said looking over so no one could hear them. He really didn't want to cause a scene.

"No Po I won't keep my voice down! What is with you and this Sage girl? You never once mentioned her nor have you ever mentioned wanting to join the army. Ever since I met you all you ever talked about was Kung Fu. Suddenly Sage comes waltzing into the picture and boom you leave us for her!" Tigress exclaimed.

"I didn't leave you Tigress! I was coming back but, Sage is an old childhood friend. And I care a lot about her. She needs me to keep her balanced otherwise something bad may happen to her," Po said.

"What do you mean?" Tigress asked growing suspicious.

"I-I can't tell you but Attila the Hun did something bad to Sage and all her life she wanted to join the army so she could get even. I only went with her so I could keep the darkness of vengeance from corrupting her. And I...," Po said growing uneasy.

"You what Po?" Tigress asked.

"I love her Tigress, she completes me in so many ways. I always had a crush on her but I was too afraid to tell her for fear of ruining our friendship. But she told me that she loves me too. Now we can be together Sage and Po defeating evil, side by side like we always dreamt about," Po said smiling.

Tigress had tears in her eyes as she shook her head. "No Po, please you can't mean that, I love you!" she cried. Her whole body was shaking and Po seeing her so sad made his heart hurt.

"Easy Tigress I love you too. You are my best friend and I care a lot about you. That is why I didn't want you here because I knew you would get hurt" Po said looking at her bandaged side and he felt so much guilt and gave a sig and continued. "I would be so focused on keeping Sage safe that I would be afraid I couldn't keep you both safe and I failed to do that today. But listen I am not leaving forever me and Sage are just dating right now I am not saying we are getting married. I promise to come and visit you and the others at the Palace when ever I can get leave. And if you ever need me I will come home I swear," he said gently. Tigress pushed away from him looking even sadder.

"No Po, I am in love with you. I have been since I almost lost you in Gongmen City!" Tigress cried. Po's eyes went wide with shock.

"Why didn't you tell me I had a crush on you since I was 13? I idolized you for if I couldn't be with Sage I thought someday you and I could be together. But you never once acted like you were interested in me?" Po said.

"I was scared. I've never been in love before. But you complete ME Po. When you smile at me my heart melts. Every time I hear you laugh I leap for joy. The way you make your special tofu just for me and when you held me when I had my nightmares. No one makes me feel the way you do. Please Po come back with me. I am sure Sage can handle herself," Tigress said. She held out her paw for him to take and said, "Please let's go home".

Po backed away looking sad too. "I am sorry Tigress but I love Sage and I choose her," he said sadly. Tigress looked like Po stabbed her in the back. She turned away her body trembling with sadness. "Tigress I am sorry I never meant to hurt you," Po said trying to comfort her. Once his paw touched her shoulder she pushed away from him.

"Too late you succeeded," she said her voice as cold as ice. Her golden eyes looked the same way they did on his first night at the Jade Palace. "I am going home Dragon Warrior and I hope you and Sage will be very happy together," she said with such venom it would make a snake jealous. Then with a burst of speed she ran away from him.

"Wait, Tigress!" Po yelled but she was long gone.

"Po what happened, where is Tigress?" Sage asked looking around. She saw the sad face on Po and she grew concerned. She gently touched his shoulder and said, "Po what happened?"

"She is gone she went back home," Po said sadly.

"Well I know that was hard for you. I know she is a Kung Fu Master and your friend but the army is no place for her. She could have gotten more hurt. I am sure she will be fine but we have to go Attila is on the move," Sage said. She felt bad that Tigress left and felt even worse seeing Po's face.

"Okay Sage let's go," Po said his sad face gone and his serious face returning.

"Alright follow me and I will explain the plan," Sage said. Po looked one more time back to the spot where he last saw Tigress.

A single tear fell from his face as he whispered, "Forgive me Tigress, I never meant to hurt you. I wish we could be friends again. Hope you get home safely," Then he walked back to camp to hear Sage's plan. Unbeknownst to Po a pair of golden eyes watched from a faraway bush.

"Oh, don't worry Po I will have a safe journey home and I will make sure you will come home with me. I am not letting Sage take you from me for I love you more," Tigress said and then she began to think of another plan to keep Po safe, bring him home, and make him see that she was his true love and not Sage.

* * *

Tigress then began to pack up her things and trek up the same hill in Yanjing that they fought at only hours before. Tigress with her drive for Po was willing to do anything to have him..even this. When this plan crossed her mind she denied it at first but the more she walked the more she knew this plan was her only shot. She walked for 2 miles through the woods noticing that she was being watched. "Good they see me" she said to herself as she continued walking. She soon found what she was looking for Tai Lung's camp. All she saw were the remains of Tai Lung's forces the battle was a total loss. Tai Lung had loss half of his original fighting force in that one battle and he sat in his tent fearing reporting back to Attila. Tigress had jumped to the tree tops to look for a weak spot in the camp's defenses and when she saw a group of guards attending to some wounded soldiers they left their positions unguarded. Tigress put on her necklace transforming herself back into Lee and she drew her sword and made her way into the camp.

With the lack of guards she simply walked into the camp being immediately noticed by every soldier in the camp. "Sound the alarm, Intruder!" a soldier had called out as he ran for the bell but Tigress was quick and grabbed the soldier by the throat. "Where is Tai Lung?!" Lee growled at the soldier. "His in the tent in the middle of the camp please don't kill me Lee" The soldier begged. And with a quick snap Lee snapped the soldier's neck and ran to Tai Lung's tent. Tai Lung sat in his tent baffled at the loss he sustained. _What am I going to do? When Attila finds out about this I'll be done for. _Tai Lung thought to himself as he sharpened his sword.

"What am I going to do? He asked himself. "I know what you're going to do." A figure said from the shadows. Tai Lung turned to see Lieutenant Lee standing in front of him he growled loudly hating him with a burning passion. "What are you doing here? Are you here to kill me?!" Tai Lung yelled as he ready his sword. "You're going to do a job for me." Lee stated. Tai Lung laughed "Why would I ever do a job for a asshole like you?!" Tai Lung said. " *sigh* Maybe you won't do a job for me but..." Lee said as he took of the necklace to reveal Tigress. " How about me?" Tigress stated. "Tigress! What are you doing here? And wait a minute your Lee? The one who costed me the battle and taking a arrow for that stupid panda!" Tai Lung roared at Tigress. Suddenly Tigress ran to Tai Lung and kicked his sword away from him and seized him by the throat. "If you don't do this for me you're going to wish that Po had killed you back at the valley" Tigress sneered. Tai Lung was afraid there was something in Tigress's eyes that made them turn red and they burned with hatred and betrayal the more he stared into her eyes he saw his life flash in front of his eyes. And her strength had tripled to the point where it was crushing his windpipe and making it very hard to breath. He didn't expect this from Tigress someone he was able to beat so easily back when he fought the five.

But when he looked at the new Tigress it was like he was staring death in the face. "Okay Okay I'll do whatever you say just please stop those eyes Tigress those evil evil eyes!" Tai Lung said as Tigress released him. He dropped to the floor like a brick. He stood up waiting to hear what she had to say. "Your mission is to kill General Sage and you will not touch Po he is all mine" Tigress said with a evil grin. "Wait you want to kill Po too?!" Tai Lung said puzzled by Tigress's request. "No you slack jawed idiot Po is to be unharmed!" Tigress said as her expression softened. Tai Lung could see the look in her eyes had changed when she mentioned the panda's name. "Oh my gods! Your in love with the panda!" Tai Lung started to laugh. Tigress took one step towards him and he shut up immediately. "Your mission is that and that only kill General Sage but leave Po to me!" Tigress said. "And what do I possibly get out of all this?" Tai Lung asked. "I will help you defeat Sage's army but as a different soldier it's going to take more then one person to kill her and while I'm distracting Po you come up behind her and stab her in the back," Tigress said coldly. Tigress then stuck her paw out." So do we have a deal?!" Tigress asked. Tai Lung took a few moments to consider this then he made his choice. He grabbed her paw and shook it. "Deal" He replied with a evil grin. Lighting struck in the Valley of Peace and Shifu was thrown from his bed running to the peach tree as fast as he could he saw dark clouds in the distance and he could feel a tear in the spiritual world and the world shook he feared for Po and Sage but he feared for Tigress the most.

Author's Note: (Evil Laugh) So what do you think evil enough for you?! Darkness is coming HAHA! Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review. :)


	10. The War Pushes On

Chapter 10: The War Pushes On.

**Hello there everyone I am glad to write another chapter I hope you enjoy and I hope you will review. And this chapter is dedicated to theGreyFoxx because he is a great friend and a great author and you should check out his amazing stories.**

Po and Sage were going over there battle plans in Sage's tent. Po was distracted, he couldn't stop thinking about Tigress and all the things that were said. She loved him and he never knew it and it hit him like a ton of bricks Tigress saw Sage and him kiss and all the other mushy gushy love talk that's why Lee was a jerk to Sage that night it was just Tigress who was jealous of Sage. Po felt so conflicted he didn't know who to chose he had been friends with Sage for years but, Tigress was well Tigress who wouldn't dream of getting to love the Master of Hardstyle something not many people could claim not even Shifu, and he did love her in a way but he didn't know who to really chose on one hand he would break Sage's heart if he chose Tigress but if he chose Sage he would lose Tigress as a friend and possibly more. While Po was distracted Sage looked at Po's face she could tell he was in deep thought so Sage stopped talking.

"You got it Darling?" Sage asked making sure Po understood.

"Yeah I got it" Po lied. Sage saw though the lie and she looked into his eyes and sighed.

"You miss Tigress don't you?" Sage asked.

"No no of course not I was thinking about...stuff" Po lied again. Sage started to tear up.

"You love her don't you!?" she whimpered. Po realized his mistake and embraced Sage knowing that she was feeling insecure.

"No Sage your wrong sure I like her but I love you and I will always be there for you I promise" Po said as he stroked her back. Sage's eyes soon dried as she started to purr. "Are you ok now?" Po asked as they separated.

" Yes I am fine Po thank you" Sage said then she became serious quick.

"Ok as I was saying Tai Lung's forces are going to retreat to regroup with Attila's main force in the captured city of Chongqing. If we flank around the city we can besiege the city and hopefully kill Attila." Sage said with hope in her eyes. Po started to worry it was happening again Sage ranting and raving about Attila and her father's demise Po hated hearing her rant even when they were young it hurt him to see Sage go through the 5 stages so quickly: Denial in himself mostly, anger towards Attila and his men, bargaining where she would blame herself for what happened that night (which didn't make sense since she was 5 years old when it happened and she could do little to no help in that situation). Then she would become sad and fall into a depression remembering the image of her father with Attila's sword through his chest and the evil laughter of Attila. Then she would she would accept her father's death then return back to her regular self._ This is why I am here she's going to get herself killed if she keeps thinking about Attila. _Po thought to himself as Sage ended her little drama session.

" Okay well now that everything is in order. It's time to go to bed we have a early morning" Sage said. Po then began his way back to his tent when he felt a striped tail wrap around his ankle.

"And where do you think your going" Sage said with a hint of lust in her voice.

"I was going back to my tent like the rules say" Po said seriously.

"Well rules are rules but orders come first and I order you soldier to spend the night with me" Sage ordered with a grin. Po saluted.

"Ma'am yes ma'am!" Po stated. Sage then moved Po to the bed where Po cradled Sage in his arms there hearts starting following the same rhythm and there breathing became one sound in the silent night.

"Ahhh I love the army" Po whispered as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Tigress had disguised herself as a female black panther. She was happy that she could finally speak with a woman's voice then a man's voice. Tigress crept past the armed guards and made her way to the cannons where she planted an I.E.D (Improvised Explosive Device) to each cannon so in the morning Sage would receive the surprise of her life. Tigress then made her escape to return to Tai Lung's camp to move out for Chongqing city. She flashed a grin in the dark showing her white teeth as the only visible part of her body showing. The next morning Po and Sage woke up to the horn and got dressed in their battle gear and made their way to the officer's mess for breakfast. Po was allowed in the mess because he had 'connections' to the officers many of whom became some of his best friends as they sat down they were accompanied by Major Chan who was a wolf who was once a small town thief but he turned his life around after the Emperor had entered his father's blacksmith shop to order weapons for his army. There he was asked to join the army because the Emperor had seen great potential in him. Another officer to sit down at the table was Colonial Liu who was a clouded leopard and Sage's best friend when she was in basic. They sat there eating their food and sharing funny stories. "So I said to the guy that ain't no poodle that's my wife!" Chan said as the whole table began to laugh.

"Honestly Chan do you have to be so immature?" Liu said as she was eating her food slowly.

"Ah lighten up Colonial if you don't you'll catch a arrow with that big head of yours" Chan said as he gobbled down his food. Po was snickering under his breath but Sage shushed him.

" Don't forget I outrank you soldier and one more smart ass comment like that and I will have you cleaning restrooms!" Liu ordered.

"Yes ma'am" Chan said sarcastically.

"Anyway… so Sage who's that handsome stud on your arm" Liu said with a wink. Both Po and Sage blushed with embarrassment but before Po could raise a finger Sage jumped right in.

"Well this is Corporal Po my best friend and my current boyfriend" Sage said with glee. Po blushed even more through the white parts of his fur he hadn't been called that by Sage directly even though he knew that they were a couple but it was still a new concept that Po had to grasp.

" Po… as in Dragon Warrior Po?!" Liu asked with a grin.

"Yes the very same" Sage said.

"Oh my gods! Dragon Warrior I am like your number one fan!" Liu yelled as she fan girled out on Po. Everyone was so shocked including Chan who had never seen the Colonial so happy. Liu just went full on fan girl asking for a autograph and asking him to tell him of his defeat of Tai Lung and Shen everything Po was capable of doing was asked by the wide eyed leopard. Po knew he had to stop this little outburst because it was starting to attract a lot of attention not just to the officers but the town as well.

"Well I am glad your such a big fan it's great to feel appreciated" Po said.

"Anything for you Dragon Warrior" Liu said as she continued eating.

The others sat content sharing their past stories and a few jokes. But there breakfast was immediately interrupted by a series of loud booms and screams Sage and the others in fear of being attacked grabbed their weapons and gear and ran to the front lines in order to see what happened. Most of the cannons were destroyed or disabled and all the cannon crews were killed. Molten metal and large shards of metal were burning and cutting the crew's bodies as the smell of cooked flesh flushed it's way to Po's nose. He threw up his breakfast and the others followed suit and the horrible smell soon spread to the town as well. Fire crews were putting out the fire that had spread to some of the nearby homes. When the fires were taken care of Sage sent in her team to investigate the cannons 'malfunction'. The team leader reported in.

"What did you find on the cannons?" Sage asked.

"Ma'am" the team leader said as he handed her pieces of rubber and wires. "We believe the cannons were sabotaged by a master engineer. There were bomb materials under each cannon and some in the barrel" The soldier reported.

"Did you find anything else? Sage asked.

"Yes we found a short black hair under one the cannons and it doesn't match to any of the crew's hair" The soldier said.

"Thank you Private you are dismissed" Sage said saluting the private as he returned the salute and made his way back to his men. Sage was curious who would want to sabotage the cannons and be able to get past the town's defenses._ It's either assassins or one of my own men have betrayed me I need to re-evaluate my men I will send a message to the Emperor requesting his help in this manner_. Sage thought as she made her way to Po.

"What did you find out?" Po asked.

"It was a sabotage and I fear that one of my men did this" Sage said.

"Well we're just going to have to get to the bottom of this now will we" Po said confidently.

Po and Sage then went to salvage whatever they could from the cannons. And at the top of the hill stood two figures.

"Impressive work I didn't know you were capable of killing anyone." Tai Lung said with a smug look on his face.

"I am willing to do anything for Po even if that means burning China to the ground" Tigress said with a growl.

"I have to say I love the new Tigress" Tai Lung said.

"Get in line Tai because Po is in first" Tigress said as she walked away.

"Not if I get to him first" Tai Lung sneered.

**Well what do you guys think of the new Tigress do you like her? hate her? or are you in the middle but only I know if she has become evil and I will tell you at the end of the story if she is or your just going to have to see in the story. Well I hope you all have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year (Just in case I don't get the chance to say it on Christmas).**


	11. Holidays

Chapter 11:Homesickness

**I am sorry but thanks to it being Christmas I am going off on a bit of a tangent of Christmas fluff but the next chapter will be action packed I chapter is dedicated to all the service men and women who can not be with their families for the holidays. May god bless all of them and return them all home safe.**

Everyone in camp was recovering from the cannon incident. Many sat around their fires, tears staining there faces, they had loss many men from the battle with Tai Lung to the destruction of the cannons. Many men loss their best friends in that battle and every one knew that the men and women of Alpha, Delta, and Foxtrot company wanted to carry the burden of the cannons to spare the efforts of their comrades and for that they payed the ultimate price. Incense was burning at the shrines that were erected in honor of their fallen brothers and sisters the towns folk went to pay homage to the soldiers that fought and died for their freedom and safety. Little kids would set roses and pictures on the shines and the graves that were dug. It was a silent somber night. The only sounds that could be heard were the sobs and crying from the town's folk. But around the time of midnight they held a ceremony where they fired the two surviving cannons that were rebuilt in a 21 gun salute. The men were all in there ceremonial blues saluting, and covering the tears from their eyes.

When the ceremony was over people got back to work cleaning their weapons, organizing their supplies and eating a late night dinner. But many of the men were writing holiday letters and messages to their families back home trying with all their might to not confess all the horrible things that had happened in Yanjing.

* * *

Po was sitting in front of the fire he made in front of Sage's tent. Po was crying more than anyone in camp he was in despair;he experienced his first taste of real combat but it was not how he expected it. He thought it would be an easy victory like when he would fight with the five but this was way different. Instead of arresting people for their crimes and occasionally having to knock out a few bandits there was really nothing to compare it to. The only time he had ever taken a life was during his fight with Shen but Po tried to save him but it was too late. But when he was in that battle it was like he wasn't himself he killed people. Sure they weren't innocent people but he went his whole life without taking a life and in this battle he threw his humanity aside and killed 10 people including that archer that tried to shoot him but ended up hitting Tigress. _Tigress_, Po thought.

A new wave of tears came spilling out of his eyes he had a throbbing pain in his chest he didn't feel like himself he felt like he was someone else. _It's thanks to me that Tigress got hurt if I didn't join the army she wouldn't have come to get me. She would have been home safe and now she's out there somewhere probably getting attacked by bandits on her way back to the Valley. Po shook that thought from his head. No Tigress can handle herself she is strong, tough, beautiful. Wait! What?!_ Po shook his head again. Then the mention of Tigress in his thoughts triggered all the happy memories that he had back home. His life with and cooking for his father's customers. Meeting the furious five for the first time. And all the heartfelt moments he had with Tigress from the time she bowed to him and apologized for how she treated him at the palace to hugging him in Gongmen City. When all these thoughts were going through his head it gave him mixed emotions. _On one paw I am happy that I still have a family to return to even if Tigress hates me now. But on the other paw I feel like I am forgetting something important….oh yeah_. Po thought as he realized something sad.

"The Winter Festival" Po whispered so no could hear.

"That's what I'm missing" Po said as he started to notice the air was getting colder and saw as the first snowflake of the season dropped out of the sky and onto his nose.

_*sigh* how am I suppose to celebrate my favorite holiday of the year if my family is back at the valley of peace and one of my best friends has such bitter feelings towards me._ A single tear fell from his chin as he stared at the pain he was feeling was unimaginable and none of it was physical. After a hour or so of sitting in front of the fire Po doused the flames and made his way back to Sage's tent to go to bed. Just as Po was about to turn in for the night Sage woke him up. Po immediately woke up with a scream and he got into a fighting stance.

"Po Po calm down it's just me" Sage said with a voice like silk. Po calmed down and sat on his bed breathing heavily.

"Why did you wake me up?" He asked breathing heavily.

"I thought that this would be the appropriate time to give you these" Sage said as she handed Po two packages. Po looked at the packages they were wrapped in festive paper one had the furious five drawings on the side and the other had military designs on it.

"Who are these from?" Po asked.

"Your going to have to open them to find out" Sage said with a sweet smile. Po wasted no time in unwrapping his first gift with the furious five wrapping paper and he held a small wooden book and with shaky hands he opened the box and saw a stack of letters for him. He read every one and he was happy to see that they were from Viper, Mantis, Monkey, Crane, Shifu and . The message of the letters were pretty similar in nature. They talked about how much they missed him and they wished him home safe and to enjoy his Winter Festival holiday. But the letters from his father and Shfu struck him deep.

_Dear Son, I am so sadden that you are gone but I know that you are doing what you were made to do, protect China. And I couldn't be more proud of you. You are the greatest son a father could ever wish for. The noodle shop is doing well but it's like the spark in my cooking is gone. I know you were the inspiration for my cooking and until you return I will seek new inspiration for the time being. Inspired by you once again I plan on finally opening a second restaurant where I will learn to make different kinds of tofu. So follow your dream Po and be there for Sage she's a nice girl. Sincerely ._

Po's grin widened happy to know that his father was finally going after his dreams it brought him a lot of comfort. Then he began to read Shifu's letter.

_Dear Po, I am sorry you are missing the Winter Festival but I will have you know that even with all the food and fun it almost doesn't mean anything without you. People aren't dancing there's no cheer no joy and I wish more than ever for you to be here. Also I know that Tigress is there with you. Po gasped. But Viper informed me of her situation she loves you and I mean to say a few things to you panda: One I am not mad at you because I know you have feelings for her as well. Two you are to show Tigress all the love and respect that she deserves or else you will have me to deal with. And finally the main reason why I am not mad is because I know that you are a kind,big hearted guy who will give Tigress all the love…..that I failed to give her when she was young. I hope you enjoy your Winter Festival wherever you may be. Sincerely Grandmaster Shifu._

Po was shaken how would he be able to talk to Shifu after he broke Tigress's heart. He was so shaken that the letters shook in his paws and Sage embraced him to steady him.

"Well I hope you enjoy this gift" Sage said handing him her gift to him. Po unwrapped her gift and saw that it was once again a small box he opened the box to see a a chain with a small key on it. Po lifted it up and said "What is it?".

"It's the key to my heart" Sage said as she made the cutest face she could. Po chucked and replied.

"It's wonderful. Thank you sweetheart your always there for me especially when I'm down. And that reminds I got you something too" Po said.

"What is it?" Sage asked. Po then went to his locker and grabbed a paper covered gift but when Sage unfolded the paper she saw that the wrapping paper was really a drawing of her and Po standing next to each other when they were little it was amazingly drawn and after looking at the drawing she saw that she was holding a 3 pound rock that was a dark blue mixed with green and the rock was in the perfect shape of a heart.

"Oh Po I love it" Sage said as she hugged the panda and pulled him into a passionate kiss. The sat there enjoying their time together. And Po knew that with all the support that he had back home and the love of Sage in his heart he would carry on through the toughest fighting to protect the ones he loved including Sage.

**Well that is my Christmas chapter I thought since I will be seeing many holiday one shots in the near future that I decided that I would take a break from my gifts to type this chapter for everyone. I would have updated sooner but the website was down for most of the day. Also I am opening a poll on this story. I want everyone's opinion on this question expressed in the review section for your vote to count. Who deserves to get Po's love in the end? Sage, Tigress, or both. Those are your options enjoy oh and have a Merry Christmas to you all.**


	12. The Final Battle

Chapter 12: The Final Battle.

**Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I know it's longer but that means only more action. The poll is still open. Who should get Po? Tigress? Or Sage? It's your choice guys I am making the ending devoted to the most popular answer so please vote in the review section. Well enough talk enjoy.**

Attila was standing outside the city of Chongqing feeling troubled. He hadn't heard word from any of his Generals from the front line including Tai Lung. Attila growled. If that leopard failed or deserted me I will hunt him down and kill him he thought to himself as he watched over the town that he conquered. Attila had made some major changes to the town that was once a small but well populated village but now he turned it into a fortress. He cladded the side of every building with steel to protect them from cannons and heavy weapons. He also set up multiple 'nests' around the city where his most elite archers sat waiting for a target to cross their line of sight. Attila was very particular on the archers he chose for his army most were traitors to the Emperor and master assassins but he looked at how well they shot more than anything there legends of being able to hit every target they aimed for with 100% accuracy and be able to spear a fly's wing without killing the fly gripped all who heard these legends with terror. If there was one thing that Attila loved to do it was creating terror, fear, and destruction. And he enjoyed using his scare tactics to force his rule on all that stood against him. Attila still remembered that night where he conquered the town and he couldn't help but smile and sit savoring every second of that memory.

* * *

(Flashback).

Night fell in the quiet town, kids were running home for dinner, and local stores were closing their doors for the night. The villagers made their way home that night not noticing many shadows shifting from tree to tree in the mountain top that towered over their town. Attila was in his battle armor waiting to give the word to his men to attack but his thoughts were stopped when a young wolf walked up to him and whispered in his ear.

"Sir we have some prisoners that wish to see you" The young Lieutenant reported.

"Bring them to me" Attila said as he grinned for he loved having Imperial company before an attack. The wolf set in front of Attila two rhinos,three wolfs and one female bunny. Attila approached them the female bunny was scared out of her mind she had heard about Attila's great size and stature but seeing him in person made all his legends appear true.

"Why do I have the pleasure of having Imperial scouts in my presence today?" Attila asked.

"Were not going to say anything to the likes of you Attila!" One of the wolfs said as he spit in his face. Attila wiped the spit from his muzzle and growled as he pulled out his sword and chopped the wolf's head off. The others were terrified.

"Now why are you really here?" Attila asked as he sheathed his sword. And in fear of getting killed next the bunny answered.

"We were sent to scout out the defences of the city of Yanjing but we got lost and were discovered by your troops" The bunny said with fear.

"Oh and why were you scouting the city of Yanjing?" Attila asked.

"We were only following orders!" One of the rhinos said. Attila punched him the face.

"I didn't want that answer! Now you will tell me who sent you and what you were doing!" Attila yelled. Once again the young bunny spoke up.

"We were following the orders of General Sage in order to help her plan to protect the city" she said.

"Now that's more like it" Attila said as he killed the remaining soldiers except one wolf and the female rabbit.

"Now your going to going deliver a message to General Sage that I will destroy her and her army if she dares to challenge me you got it!" Attila yelled.

"Yes sir we got it" They both said at once.

"Excellent now since you were both so willing I am allowing to live" Attila said as he released the prisoners. They ran as fast as they could then Attila stroked his chin.

"Hmmm How many does it take to deliver a message?" Attila asked with a of his archers pulled back his arrow.

"One" he said coldly.

And once that business was handled he rejoined Attila for the attack. Attila roared as he charged with his men waking the town from it's peaceful sleep. He sent a wave of flaming arrows upon the city burning many buildings to the ground the local law enforcement were immediately overwhelmed and they all were soon dead or dying. The villagers were fleeing and screaming, and running to try and save their lives. Attila left no survivors. Most of the dead were hung like trophies on the wall that surrounded the city warning anyone who came near to leave while they still had the chance.

* * *

(Present)

"Ahhh good times" Attila said as he went back to his tent. Several hours later he was in his tent and two figures walked into his tent one he recognized as his general Tai Lung but the other was a beautiful tiger who seemed to be almost bored to see him.

"Tai Lung what is the status on Yanjing?" Attila asked. Tai Lung gulped.

"*sigh* The city was lost sir and most of my forces were destroyed" Tai Lung said regrettably.

"You have failed me Tai Lung but since I am in such a great mood today I will give you one more chance" Attila said as he stood up.

"Thank you sir I won't fail you again" Tai Lung said confidently.

"I hope for you sake you don't. Now who is this young beautiful tiger and why did you not introduce me."Attila said and he moved his eyebrows up and down. Tai Lung was about to speak but Tigress interjected.

"I am here to kill General Sage she has something of mine and I wish to get it back." Tigress said with her arms folded.

"Ahhh like the old saying goes the enemy of my enemy is my friend welcome to my camp. I am Attila the Hun" he said as he bent down and kissed her paw. Tigress immediately pulled her paw away.

"Ohhh hard to get I see. No matter I will help you in your course to kill General Sage if you help me" Attila said.

"No problem" Tigress said with a grin.

"Good now Sage is planning an attack against Chongqing which just happens to be my last line defense thanks to the incompenditisees of my generals" Attila growled as he looked at Tai Lung.

"But I am not worried for with our superior numbers and equipment we should be able to repel or destroy anything that dare comes our what is the the status of Sage's forces?" Attila said.

"She lost 25% of her men and she only has two cannons remaining I made sure that the task of destroying the cannons was completed."Tigress said.

"Excellent! I love to hear things like that!" Attila cheered.

"Tai Lung! Prepare our defenses the attack will come at dawn so prepare the men and remember you will not fail me again or else."Attila said as he drew his claw along his neck in a quick motion.

"Yes sir" Tai Lung said as he dismissed himself. Attila then made his way towards Tigress and whispered in her ear.

"I sense great evil in your heart and I find that so attractive maybe after I destroy General Sage you could be my queen as we rule China side by side" Attila then left his tent leaving Tigress alone.

"Ha in your dreams big boy" Tigress flashed a grin as she made her way to her new tent. She had a big day ahead of her and she couldn't contain her excitement to finally be with her Po once again.

* * *

Sage and her men had left the city of Yanjing under the protection of the Emperor's reinforcements that were sent to hold the city. But while Sage and her men were on the road they heard rustling in the nearby bushes. The men immediately drew their arrows and readied their swords. Suddenly a female rabbit ran out of the bushes with her hands up.

"Please don't hurt me!" she cried. Sage walked up to the rabbit and immediately recognized her as part of the scout team she had sent out who were reported missing.

"Ahh I am so glad you are safe Sergeant now what is the word and where are the rest of your men?." Sage asked trying to comfort the rabbit.

"We got lost General Sage and then we were captured by Attila and then we were tortured and…..and…." the rabbit started to cry unable to finish her sentence. Everyone including Po were sadden to hear of their comrade's deaths. But Po was more concerned with the young sergeant then anything of all the hell that she had experienced.

"Get her out of here and send a search party to find the bodies for proper burial." Sage said as she continued walking. But before the rabbit was taken away she spoke up.

"General Sage, Attila wanted me to give you a message. If you dare challenge him he will kill you so please be safe General Sage." The sergeant said as she made her way back to Yanjing. Sage was more convinced that Attila was a stronger threat then she realized and made killing him her number one priority but she soon got refocused on the task at hand.

Her orders were simple capture the city of Chongqing and bring Attila the Hun alive to stand trial for his crimes against the Emperor. Sage refused to listen to the part of bringing Attila alive.

"The only way that man is leaving that city is in a body bag" Sage said as she marched with her men. Po was marching in ranks with Lieutenant Chan leading his battalion. He was solid, strong, and determined. He knew that this was Attila's end game after a long bloody campaign on all fronts he had lost a lot of ground and the entire Imperial army were nipping at his heels. Attila was a great strategist so he pulled all his forces to the city of Chongqing to give himself better odds than fighting the Imperial army head on. He still outnumbered Sage's men 3 to 1 but Sage and Po were determined to capture the city and end the war. They reached where they would make camp after a good two day march they set up base camp and Po and Sage were in her tent having dinner.

"So Po are you happy that the war is coming to an end" Sage said.

"Yeah it's great soon I will be back at the Valley of Peace and I will be turning over my title as Dragon Warrior to Tigress" Po said as he took a bite of food.

"What?! Po what are you saying" Sage said greatly confused by the panda's comment.

"Well Master Shifu told me that when or if I marry someone who is not a kungfu master then I will lose my title." Po said.

"Po what does that have to do anything ..." Sage said. Then she gasped as Po stood up from the table walked up to Sage and got down on one knee. He had in his hand a small box and in that box was a 14k white gold round ring with a blue sapphire center and it had a diamond halo around had her mouth covered with both of her hands. And she had tears in her eyes. Then she just exploded with joy and kissed Po passionately on his lips. Tears ran down her cheeks and after what seemed like an eternity they finally broke for some much needed air.

"So I take that as a yes?" Po asked while gasping for air.

"Yes yes a thousand times yes" Sage whispered in Po's ear. Po then slipped the ring on her finger as she looked at it for a while admiring how amazing it looked on her and how expensive it must have been.

"Po, how did you afford this it looks so expensive." Sage said hoping he didn't pay a fortune for it.

" Well when I was doing my patrols back in Yanjing I went by a nice looking jewelry store and I went inside and a nice young fox was at the register and I just saw the ring in the display case and I knew that it would be perfect for you but one look at the price made me almost have a heart attack. The fox came over and asked me if this was the ring I wanted. I said yes but I said I couldn't afford it. But what she said next shocked me she said take it. I didn't know why but she let me have it for free. And I asked her, and all she said was that she knew I was a corporal in the army and she said as thanks for defending her town I could have it so she gave me the ring and the box and I was just so excited to finally ask you to marry me" Po said endng his story.

"Oh Po you are the sweetest, kindest, most awesome guy I have ever met in my life and I would be so happy to be your wife" Sage said with a sweet smile and with tears in her eyes.

"I already have the whole thing planned out once we get back to the Valley of Peace the wedding will be ready." Po said.

"Well it's time to go to bed see you there honey" Sage said as she kissed him goodnight.

"Good night kitten I will be in shortly I just have to do the dishes" Po said as he began work on the dishes. The night was calm and peaceful and Po couldn't imagine how perfect the night really was.

* * *

In the morning every soldier woke up knowing that this was the last battle of the war many were writing letters back home and writing their wills in case they were to die in the coming battle. Po and Sage walked through camp hand in hand as they made their way to the mess. When they got there they sat with Colonial Liu and Major Chan. Sage then told Liu all about the ring and the proposal and the girls squealed with excitement and Major Chan went up to Po and gave him a pat on the back.

"Good luck with getting married Sergeant Po. Also don't forget to always treat her right or else you will have me to deal with" Chan said with a grin.

"No problem with that Major I just hope this won't anger my friend" Po said remembering Tigress.

"Hey if your friend doesn't support you marrying a girl like that" Chan said pointing at Sage.

"Then his no friend of yours" Chan as he started to eat.

"Thank you Major I will remember that" Po said with a grin.

Sage had given Liu the command of the main assault force because she wanted to hang back in the reserves to stay with Po. Po was happy with the decision because there was little Po could do to be there for Sage when she was at the front of the companies. But Now they were marching side by side and Po couldn't be more happy as they marched to Chongqing to end the war and return home for the wedding.

The city was a dull dark gray color like a shadow had covered it. They saw the wall that surrounded the city and the number of bodies that hung in a line on the wall rotting in the wind and the sight alone brought great sickness and anger to Sage's troops.

"How could Attila do such an evil,diabolical,and sick crime like this" Po said completely appalled.

"He's a sick twisted fiend Po that's why he must die the Emperor will not give this man death so we must kill him ourselves."Sage said while she shook her head at the war crime they were witnessing. The bodies only fueled the troop's hatred and anger for Attila and all through the companies growls and screams could be heard as Liu launched her main force of 5,000 against the wall. The wall was battered with the two remaining cannons taking out soldiers from the top of the wall as Sage's men prepared there grappling hooks. The grappling hooks were over the side of the wall and when enough men were able to overpower the gate they lowered it and the reserves made there way into the city. The enemy were everywhere on the rooftops, the shops, even coming out of nowhere. The men were putting up a great offensive not even giving their enemies time to breath just wave after wave of soldiers colliding. Spears and shields shattering, and the blood soon painted the streets. The men finally made it to the heart of the town where Attila and his archers were waiting. The first three rows of soldiers were mowed down by arrows every arrow hitting a vital part of a soldier's body but before they could reload Sage's men busted through their lines causing the archers to scramble and flee. One of the archers fled the scene and Po went after him. He chased him down a dark alley way the archer had prepared his arrow and pointed it at Po.

"Don't come any closer!" The archer yelled at Po.

Po simply pulled out his sword and moved his foot to the side as he used his inner peace technique to focus. The archer fired his arrow but with the flowing movements of his technique he sliced the arrow right at the arrow head separating the arrow head from the arrow and with one final motion he sent the arrow head right back at the archer. "Skadoosh" Po said as the arrow head went through the archer's head as his body collapsed and laid in a pool of his own blood. Po sheathed his sword.

"That's right punk you don't mess with the Dragon Warrior" Po said as he began to walk out of the alley but before he was back in the streets a stranger came from behind and knocked Po out with a glass bottle Po collapsed and was soon dragged away.

Sage was the first to see Attila and called Chan for back up the two worked their way through the remaining soldiers that stood between them in Attila. Attila turned to see Sage and Chan approach him.

"General Sage it's a pleasure to meet you in person I see you brought your friend now it's time for you to follow your father's destiny and die!" Attila yelled as he swung his sword. They both ducked and readied their swords for battle. It took both of their swords to block the 3 foot long sword that was as big and heavy as the day Attila used it to kill her father. The memory of her father brought a fire to Sage's eyes she was so close to avenging her father but she was so distracted that she didn't see Attila swipe his sword towards her head. Sage readied herself for death but it never came. She looked up and saw that Chan had used both of his arms to block Attila's sword Chan screamed in pain as the blood flowed from his arms.

"Sage nows your chance kill him!" Chan yelled as Attila brought Chan to his knees pushing the sword further and further into his arms. Sage wasted no time and brought her sword down upon Attila's left hand. His hand and his sword dropped to the ground. Attila screamed in agony as he dropped to his knees clutching his stub of a hand. Sage ran her way around Attila and cleaned her katana on Attila's back fur. She grabbed his head and whispered in his ear as he cried.

"This is for my father you son of a bitch!" Sage yelled as she jammed her sword through Attila's back and out his chest. Attila stared at the sword in his chest and with a gasp he fell face down her sword still sticking out of his back. Sage immediately turned her attention to Chan he was bleeding profusely.

"Medic! Get me a Medic man down man down!" Sage yelled as the medic came and took Chan away on a stretcher.

"Is he going to be ok?" Sage asked the medic.

" Once we wrap up his wounds and keep them from getting infected he should be ok" said the medic.

Sage breathed a sigh of relief. She looked around as Attila's forces as began to retreat her soldiers ran after them stopping all who tried to exit the city. Sage had received many cuts and bruises from the battle she needed to find Po so they could go home. Sage then ran around town looking for her panda.

* * *

Po woke up in a dark wet room. He was chained to a chair and he could tell that all his weapons like his bow and arrows and sword were gone. He was shaking the shadows from his head as he saw a shadowy figure stand in front of him and soon vanished without Po getting a good look at it. He was in some kind of a warehouse. He couldn't hear the sounds of battle Po could only think of two things: One Sage had won and she was preparing her troops for departure, or Sage had lost and Sage was either captured or dead that scenario terrified Po and brought a cold chill down his spine.

"Sage! Sage! Where are you?!" Po yelled as he strained against the chains that held him. He just kept screaming. Up on a catwalk behind Po's chair Tigress stood waiting for Sage to arrive._ That's right my love call to her once she gets here you will finally be all mine_. Tigress thought to herself as she watched the only door in the building waiting for Sage to come.

* * *

Sage was running around town looking for any sign of Po she was about to give up until she heard someone say her name she turned in the direction of the voice and listened she heard it again. Sage smiled.

"I know that voice anywhere that's Po!" Sage said as she followed her fiance's voice. Po's voice grew louder and louder as she approached a large warehouse that had been untouched by the battle. Sage saw that there was only one door to the building she tried to open it;but it was locked but, she knew that Po was in there and wasn't about to lose him. So she slammed against the door with her shoulder.

"Ow!" Sage exclaimed as she rubbed her shoulder. Sage was not about to give up she slammed against the door one more time.

"Owww!" Sage yelled as the pain increased.

"Sage help!" Po said from behind the door.

_For Po!_ Sage thought as she took a running start at the door and slammed through the door breaking it off it's hinges. She laid on the door in a dark room then she looked up.

**And that's all your getting until the next two chapters I hope you enjoyed my chapter and as always please review and guess what you think we happen in the last 2 chapters of General Po. I hope you all have a great day.**


	13. The War in The Mind

Chapter 13: The War in The Mind

**This is the big epic scene everyone has been waiting for so please enjoy. :) Also please don't forget to review and tell others about my story. I really appreciate the shoutouts. :) Also as a final note that poll meant nothing I was going to write chapters to satisfy everyone anyway hope you enjoy.**

Sage dusted herself off as she ran to Po. As their eyes met Sage and Po's hearts grew, but before she could get to him Tigress jumped off the catwalk behind Po and cold clocked him with another glass bottle, knocking him out.

"Po!" Sage cried as she stared at Tigress in disbelief, she started to back away, "Tigress what are you doing?"

"Are you kidding? You haven't guess yet?" Tigress chuckled to herself, "I love Po, Sage, and you're trying to take him away from me and…"

Tigress started crying as she spoke, "...and I will be damned if you take him away from me!"

Tigress lunged at Sage as she drew her sword, only to have it kicked away by Tigress. Sage's training immediately kicked in and she started to fight Tigress in hand to hand combat. Sage grabbed Tigress' arm and flipped her into the ground. She started to pin Tigress, trying to get her into a position where she could talk to her.

"Tigress I know you love Po, but we just connect, and how was Po suppose to choose you if you never showed him you cared before?"

"I was scared, okay Sage?! Are you happy now?! The great master Tigress was scared of admitting her feelings for the one she loved, but it doesn't matter! Po will be mine; all I have to do is get you out of the picture," Tigress said as she slammed her elbow into Sage's face sending her across the warehouse.

Sage knew she was in trouble.

'How am I suppose to win against a kung fu master?' she thought to herself, 'Wait, my sword.'

Sage scanned the area for her sword. She saw it in the corner of the warehouse and ran to retrieve it. Tigress noticed Sage looking at the sword and immediately went for it as well. Just before they both got to the sword Tigress did a barrel roll combined with a spinning kick to knock Sage into the nearest picked up the sword and dragged it over to Sage, the tip creating sparks on the ground. Sage shook her head and got back on her feet as Tigress sliced at her midsection. She dodged the attack by ducking under the blade and as she did she could see it sliced a few of her whiskers off. Sage growled at Tigress and ran towards her. Sage disarmed Tigress and slammed the sword into the ground.

"If you are truly an honorable Kung fu master as you claim to be Master Tigress, then you fight me without a weapon," Sage taunted Tigress as she got into her fighting stance which was a standard boxing stance. Tigress was greatly angered at having her honor thrown in her face.

"Fine," Tigress growled as she brought out her claws. Sage brought out her claws as well and charged Tigress. Tigress and Sage were a mess of claws, fur, and flesh, slicing into each other. Tigress clawed Sage's thigh as Sage stabbed her claws into Tigress' arms. Both Sage and Tigress screamed in pain as they retracted their claws.

"Your pretty good for a soldier!" Tigress said as the blood dripped from her arms.

"And your pretty good for a psycho bitch," Sage said with enough venom to kill a hundred men.

"Round two?!" Tigress asked as she got back in her fighting stance.

"Bring it on!" Sage said as she charged Tigress.

Tigress kneed her in the gut then she grabbed her tail and broke it using her forearm. Sage recovered, putting Tigress into a choke hold as she starting slamming her knee to the back of Tigress's knee shattering the knee cap in four hits.

They separated again after ten minutes of brutal fighting. By this time Po had regained consciousness and was greatly confused to see his bride-to-be fighting his best friend.

"Guys, what's going on?" Po asked groggily.

"Po, please help! Tigress has gone crazy," Sage said nursing her wounds.

"No Po, I wouldn't, I swear! I was kidnapped by Tai Lung and brought to the city and then I woke up to Sage holding a knife to my neck," Tigress lied.

"She's lying Po, please help me," Sage begged.

"I'm so confused I don't know what to do," Po said trying to free himself from the chair. Sage ran to Po and unlocked his chains. Po and Sage embraced in a hug but Sage hissed as the pain from her wounds brought her to her knees. Po tried to pick her up but she was too hurt to move.

"Tigress what did you do to her!" Po screamed at Tigress, his concern for Sage growing.

"I did what I had to do! Don't you see Po I have gone through hell and back to get you, granted I was too late to express my feelings for you and if maybe if I wasn't such a coward at the palace none of this would have happened. But that doesn't matter now all I want to do be with you, and Sage just had to be in my way. So what do you say Po you and me kill Sage then we could get married and live happily ever after." Tigress said as she crossed her arms.

Po was beyond shocked he let Tigress's words sink in and when he looked at her he no longer saw the girl he fell in love with all he saw was evil. And it was the Dragon Warrior's job to defeat evil. Even if that evil was his best friend. He grabbed Sage and placed her in the chair.

"Stay here I will get us out of this" Po said as he laid a kiss on Sage's lips.

"Be safe" was all Sage could say before she blacked out from the pain.

Po and Tigress stood on opposite ends of the warehouse. Blood started flowing from the back of Po's head and from Tigress's arms, the blood soon formed a small river that met in the middle of the warehouse pooling into a swirl.

"I will not allow you to kill my wife Tigress. No matter much I love you!" Po said as he pointed a finger at Tigress. Tigress sighed her ears flattened against her head.

"I am saddened that you have made your choice my love. But if I can't have you then NO ONE CAN!" Tigress roared as she charged towards Po.

Po immediately got into his fighting stance and blocked Tigress's first strike. Tigress striked at low points hoping to knock the panda off balance but Po corrected his balance by doing a backflip and strengthening his footing. And when if was obvious to see that the fight with Sage had weakened Tigress more so than Po had originally thought soon it was getting easier and easier to block her kicks and punches and Po soon sent back a few of his own targeting her own weak spots. He worked on her busted knee sending a brutal kick to it causing it break even more. Tigress was so fueled with rage that she barely felt it limping around starting to strike from above to aim for a strike at the panda's head. She used a backflip to send both of her feet straight into Po's jaw disorienting him enough to take a few steps back Tigress took the opportunity and slammed both her fists into Po's chest sending him into the opposite wall. Po was holding his head as he slammed through the wall and out to an alleyway. Po saw Tigress slowly make her way to Sage who was still sleeping. Po held his head as images filled his mind. The first thing he saw was Sage coming to his rescue when they fought against those goat bullies when he was little, and another memory was when Sage left for the army. Po was really hurt to see her leave never knowing if she would ever return, and the final thing he saw was when he was sitting in Sage's bed beaten and depressed after his first day of basic. Po had gone through pain that was worse then finding out that Shen had killed his mother and possibly his entire species. But when Sage gave him a kiss his first kiss and later to find out her first kiss he felt like he could take on all of China at once. He had finally after years of looking for the one person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Po knew that she was the one. And as Po stared at Sage's engagement ring. He knew he couldn't quit knowing that he would never give up on Sage because Sage would never give up on him! He got to his feet and ran to Sage as fast as he could. Tigress had lunged towards Sage waiting to deliver the final blow but out of the dust Po leaped into the air forming the Mongolian Fireball and he sent straight towards Tigress.

"Skadoosh" Po said the fireball knocked Tigress to the ground. Po ran to Sage shaking her lightly to wake her up. Sage slowly opened her eyes and a small smile formed on her muzzle happy to see her Po. Po after checking Sage over for any more wounds he made his way to Tigress. She laid motionless on the ground and Po kneeled down beside her.

"Why did you have to do this Tigress!" Po said as he started to cry. He placed his fingers on her neck she had a pulse but it was weak. But he was happy that she was still alive.

"Well thank the gods that I didn't kill you now I am taking you both back home hopefully there Tigress, Shifu will know what to do for you. Po then grabbed both Sage and Tigress in his arms as he slowly made his way back to Valley of Peace.

* * *

Shifu stood at the top of the Thousand Steps waiting for his students to return. He had prayed and meditated for many days hoping that both Po and Tigress would be ok. Shifu could see in the valley below two figures as they made their way up the stairs and one of them was holding something. When the two figures reached the top of the steps Shifu gasped. He saw Po and Sage stand in their ceremonial blues. Po had gone from a Private to a Major throughout the war and thanks to for their actions in the war Sage was awarded the ranking of a 3 star general and Po and her had both received the medal of honor. But Shifu wasn't focusing on their uniforms he looked at Po and saw that he was holding Tigress in his arms she had been bandaged and her leg was in a split.

"What happened?!" Shifu said as a look of pure terror spread across his face. Sage and Po just looked at each other and sighed.

"We have a lot to talk to you about" Po said as he made his way into the palace Sage close to his side. Tigress was laid on her bed in the barracks as the palace medics redressed her wounds and went to work on her knee. Po, Sage, and Shifu were sitting in the Hall of Heroes. Shifu was staring into the reflection pool as Po and Sage told Shifu everything that happened during the war. Including Sage's and Tigress's epic fight. Each one of them trying to spare any harsh details that could offend the Grand Master.

"I believe I am to blame for this." Shifu said as a few of his tears fell into the reflection pool.

"How could this be your fault Shifu?" Po and Sage asked.

"Because I failed her as a father to give her the kind of love she deserved, and when others would come to give Tigress love and affection I scared them away and it was thanks to me that Tigress became more alone and cold then ever before. I failed Tai-Lung. And now thanks to me my daughter is in a coma and may never wake up. I am the worst man alive" Shifu said as he faced Po. Po gulped afraid that he went against Shifu's wish to keep Tigress safe and happy. But instead he spoke in a soft voice.

"I don't blame you Po for what happened and I wish you and Sage all the luck in the world" Shifu said as he made his way to Tigress's room to be with his daughter. Sage and Po went to Mr. Ping's restaurant ready to start planning their wedding that was to take place 3 days from now.

* * *

Shifu had walked into Tigress's room excusing the medics from their duty to have a day off. All he could do was shake his head in disbelief. He stood next to Tigress then he got down on his knees and grasped her paw.

"I am so sorry Tigress I failed you…." Shifu said as he looked into his daughter's face. He sensed that something was wrong with her chi flow so he decided to investigate. He linked his mind into Tigress's subconscious and he could see and feel that her chi was rushing it's way through her heart and spiked at her brain Shifu worked on repairing the synapses in her body to allow her chi to flow more throughout her boy creating some balance.

"Well that's all that do for now I better leave" He said as he returned to his body.

Tigress began to stir and she slowly opened her eyes. She was expecting to see Po but was surprised to see Shifu.

"Master what happened? I can't remember anything." Tigress said as she took in her surroundings.

"What? What was the last thing you remembered?!" Shifu asked as he cursed that panda for making her lose her memories.

"I just remember Po leaving for the army and the rest was a blur did anything happen? And why do I hurt so bad?" Tigress asked as she was greatly confused.

"...Nothing happened sweetheart it was just a training accident" Shifu lied. He couldn't allow his daughter to live with the guilt from her actions.

"Po returned from the army. The war ended, and he is going to marry Sage in 3 days" Shifu said scared how Tigress would react.

"Well that's good for him. I am very happy for him" Tigress said as she started to cry. Shifu then shocked Tigress by doing something he hadn't done in years. He hugged her. He hugged his daughter. Tigress immediately stopped crying as she embraced her father.

"Someday Tigress you are going to make one man incredibly happy. And just because you haven't found the one yet doesn't mean that you won't find him one day and I will be right by your side until you find him." Shifu said as he ended the hug. Tigress smiled knowing that no matter what she would always have her family and her best friend Po to be there for her. Shifu went down to the village and informed Po and Sage of the situation.

"Are we really forgive her for the shit she has pulled. I mean she almost killed me." Sage said as she looked at Po.

"Sage, no matter what she will always be my friend could you ever find it in her heart to forgive her. And even if you stay mad she won't know why your mad at her because she doesn't remember you need to be the bigger person on this. Can you do it my love not for Tigress but for me" Po said as he gave Sage the cutest look Sage had ever seen.

"Ok Po but it's not for her it's for you. I love you Po" Sage said.

"I love you too Sage" Po said as he pulled Sage into a deep passionate kiss.

The wedding went perfectly Sage looked amazing in her white dress. And Sage insisted that Po wear his ceremonial blues because they made his butt look cute.** (A.N: Or some other bullshit I don't know XD)** Everyone was invited including Tigress who became Sage's maid of honor all at the request of Po of course. And Colonial Liu and Major Chan attended the wedding. Chan had recovered from his wounds and was currently serving as company commander of the Emperor's private security force. As the music started playing Chan and Liu held hands behind the chairs as Sage was led by her mother down the alley up to Po. Po took her by the hand. Shifu began the service.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we are gathered here to join these two lovers in holy matrimony. If there is anyone that objects to this union please speak now or forever hold their peace". Po and Sage couldn't help but stare at Tigress. Tigress was weirded out with everyone staring at her. But all she did was hold up a thumbs up to Po and a wink to Sage. Deep down Tigress knew exactly what she did back in Chongqing but she wasn't ready to apologize just yet. She would when she was ready. Shifu continued the service. "The couples have written their own vows". Po pulled out a piece of paper and began to read.

"Sage, people always dream of getting to marry there best friend and I am happy to be one of those people. You and I have been friends as long as I could remember and it brings me all the joy in the world to be your man. You will always be my moon as I will be always be your sun" Po ended with a smile and he pulled out his necklace. Sage with tears of joy in her eyes pulled out her necklace and put them together as she stared into Po's eyes.

"Po I have been in LOVE in you for as long as we have been friends. When I went to join the army I was so hurt to leave my best friend but it was your kind heart and your beautiful soul that drove me to be the person I am today and I can't thank you enough. I knew I was not ever thinking straight about killing Attila and I was glad to see that no matter what you saw or had to deal with my drama you were always there for me and I love you so much and I promise to always be there for you as you have always been there for me." Sage said as she started to cry. Po cupped her cheek and he wiped the tears away with his thumb. "And without further ado I now pronounce you both man and wife you may kiss the bride" Shifu ended as Po and Sage shared a passionate kiss. The village cheered. And when Sage threw the bouquet it was Tigress who caught it. After the wedding Po and Sage were opening their wedding gifts when Shifu walked up to them.

"Po for forgiving my daughter and saving her life. I have granted you to keep your title as Dragon Warrior." Shifu said with a big grin.

"But Shifu aren't there rules saying that that I must lose my title?" Po asked confused by Shifu's comment.

"Well Po rules were meant to be broken" Shifu said as the three began to laugh hysterically.

Epilogue

Po and Sage have been married for 3 years now and they had one kid her name was Jade. She was a leopard like her mom but had her father's eyes, and she had her mother's strength but she had a black and white tail. They became quite the crime stopping team and are currently protectors of the valley.

**I will have you know that I am making a sequel and another chapter where Tigress wins Po instead of Sage but the sequel will be made off this chapter. I want to thank everyone for their support including Lacey52 for helping me edit this chapter and giving me the ending idea. And of course ShadowTeenGirl deserves credit in making this story a success.**


End file.
